Fairy of Gold
by Cosmic Rainbow
Summary: The Goddess has been trapped in crystal for four centuries. Now the Golden Fairy has brought a certain human into her world to help her. [AU.] [NaLu.]
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy of Gold**

**The Goddess has been trapped in crystal for four centuries. Now the Golden Fairy has brought a certain human into her world to help her.**

* * *

**You probably all know this by now, but I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Natsu was walking in the field with Lisanna, before Lisanna remembered something she forgot at school.

So, his back ended up resting against the tree trunk, a hand roaming through the grass blades, until he felt something solid stopping his full 360 degree turn amongst the green.

He looked down, only to find a speck of a blonde, which then abruptly moved out of the way, letting him finish his full 360 circle.

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, he lifted his hand, and started swatting the air.

"What the hell, I don't get it! There was a speck of yellow, then nothing! It wasn't a bee, I know that!" he told himself, still swatting the air.

He heard a faint cry, which made him stop his actions. "Crap," he guiltily muttered.

He was about to go onto all fours to search what he hit, but Lisanna just had to choose that moment to come back, shouting his name.

"Natsu!" she called, her short white hair bouncing up and down as she ran.

"H-Hey, Lisanna!" he greeted back, nervously, getting back to his original position of his back against the tree trunk.

"I just had to go back and retrieve my Math book. Sorry I took so long," she apologized, a laugh escaping her lips.  
The boy repeated her action, but nervously.

"R-Right... I-It's alright, nothing happened." _Well, something did happen, but all in all, nothing really major_, he wanted to add, but couldn't get it out.

* * *

The moment Natsu got home, he ran up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut.

He started cursing to himself, since he regretted hitting... whatever he hit.

Well, for a start, he knew for sure he didn't hit a damn bee or fly or anything of that kind. He also knew fairies definitely didn't exist, so it wasn't one. But then again, he didn't have proof that they didn't or did exist.

"There you are! For goodness sake, thank you _a lot _for hitting me back there, you moron!" a feminine voice yelled.

Natsu, first of all, whipped his head towards the door. He thought it was his sister, Wendy, but she wouldn't say something like that.

"Who are you?" he softly asked.

"Who are _you_? To swat me like that," she argued.

The human boy scowled. "Oh, please, I'm trying to be _nice_. I rarely am nice to girls, apart from my mom, Lisanna and my sister. And Lisanna's my girlfriend."

The mysterious voice went quiet, but Natsu continued.

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Heck, she even makes me hard every time she smiles at me."

She was still silent, and that silence made Natsu worry, slightly. _Slightly_.

Natsu frowned. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, still trying to be nice. _Oh, crap. What if I made her jealous? Hell, I don't even know her name and character and all that crap! Why should she be jealous? She doesn't know anything about me._

"I-I'm fine," she choked out. "And, uhm, my name's Lucy."

The pink-haired male hummed a tune. "Hm. My name's Natsu," he then introduced himself.

He heard her sigh. "Fine," she then said. "I might as well show myself."

He gave the air in front of him a blank stare. "Where are you?"

He heard her grin and a light tap coming from his desk after. He looked down. "Lucy?" he asked, using his finger to poke her.

He nearly succeeded, before she squealed and sprouted her golden wings.

"Holy shit!" he swore, surprised filling his body. "A fairy? Hell, I never knew they existed!"

She placed her tiny hands on her waist. "Well, Mr. Nacho, maybe it's because you've never bothered to believe in them, unlike your little sister!"

He growled. "It's Natsu."

She snorted. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

The male scowled, and Lucy smirked. "Good, now I have your proper attention."

The pink-haired boy blinked. "Whaddya mean, 'proper attention'?"

Her smirk visibly faltered.

"For that information, you'll have to keep this whole incident a secret for a whole month. Then I'll tell you."

"What? God, hell. Can't I just tell Lisanna? Or Mom? Or Wendy? Or even Gray?"

The fairy shook her head.

"No. You can't tell anyone, whatsoever."

* * *

Natsu was supposed to concentrate, but he couldn't help but think about the blonde-haired fairy he met the previous day.

"Natsu Dragneel," the teacher called.

"Y-Yeah, miss?" he called back, snapping back to reality. "S-Something wrong?"

"What's the answer to this question? A fairy with blonde hair was flying through the field. What was her name?"

The first person that came to his mind, that fitted that one description, was _her_ name.

"Lucy!"

Everyone looked at him with confusion.

Lisanna giggled, and corrected his answer. "Her name was Eugene, miss."

Natus scowled. He was thinking way to much about the fairy from last night. Hell, he even dreamed about her.

* * *

Natsu breathed in and out, as the shower water ran over and down his body.

"Hm, that Lucy fairy is gonna come again, isn't she?" he asked himself, as a small smile made its way to his lips. He quickly realized he was smiling about the fairy. "Am I _happy _about that Lucy - whatever her name is - coming tonight?"

As if on cue, he heard a faint giggle, but he easily heard it and recognized it.

"Looking sexy, dragon boy," he heard her comment, and he blushed a really deep shade of scarlet.

"Shut up," he scowled. "It's not like you to comment on a man's body."

She started humming a random tune, before giggling once more and answering back. "Oh, well, maybe it isn't. But you never said it wasn't like me to perv on your body. Right?"

The male blushed a deeper shade of red. "I already have a girlfriend, so what's the point of trying to win me?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, I already know that part about you. No need to tell me twice."

"Oh, and about the whole... secret-keeping for a whole month thing..."

That easily caught her attention, her small head whipping to face his.

"Yeah, you might have to wait til midnight to see everything..."

* * *

That night, Natsu was in nothing but dark red sweatpants, his breathing quick and light.

It was 5 minutes to midnight, and Lucy was supposed to arrive around 2 minutes ago.

He then heard a small whisper in his ear. "Sorry. I had to do some preparations."

He jumped back with a surprised yelp, his head hitting the wall behind him.

"Shush," she hissed, her golden wings flapping as she stayed afloat in the air.

He was shown to be frightened, something he rarely showed to people.

He watched the female inhumane being do various hand movements, as she chanted words he didn't understand, as if they were a different language.

"_Oh, bohyne víly, pozemky, tajomné! Odpovedz na moju výzvu k otvoreniu nádhernú bránu Silver Gold! Tu čaká na strážcov Fairy Gold, zlomiť kliatbu jedného každého z nás jednotlivo viazané!_"

Natsu, again, yelped with surprise, his arms shielding his eyes, as a bright light shone.

He had to wait about 20 seconds for the light to properly fade, and all he saw when the light faded was a portal; silver with gold lining.

Now he really _did_ need to check that he was dreaming. He pinched himself once, twice and three times. Yeah, he definitely wasn't dreaming.

"W-What the hell...?" he whispered, as he quickly grabbed his gray, sleeveless shirt, putting it on as fast as he could.

He watched the blonde fairy mutter a few more words under her breath, though he couldn't hear them.

He then felt something pulling him, tugging him towards the big, gaping silver mouth of the portal.

"H-Hey!" he hissed toward the fairy. "What's happening?"

But all he got as a response was an action of her index finger against her small lips.

Then, his world went black.

* * *

When Natsu came to his senses, he wasn't in his room, nor Magnolia High School.

He didn't know where he was in the world, if it was still the world, for a start.

The atmosphere around him was... different. The appearance of the scenery around him was different as well.

His face was still confused, but he got up to have a better look around.

He looked up, the sky cloudy and gray, as if it was about to rain. There was no moon, or stars, proving it definitely wasn't his side of the world... if it was still even his world.

He heard someone call his name, as he whipped his head in the direction of the voice.

In the distance, he saw Lucy, her arm waving rapidly, in the air.

Unlike what he expected, she wasn't smiling. He didn't get what was happening around him, but he ran over to her.

As he ran, he felt rain starting to fall, drip by drip.

He scowled to himself and ran faster, as his halted in front of Lucy.

"W-What's wrong?" he asked, panting as he tried to get back his breath, whilst his hair stuck to his forehead in large chunks.

Lucy's frown deepened. "The goddess," was all she said, but he still didn't get it. "She has been frozen in crystal and burnt in heat. Nothing can save her, but all we can do is replace her with a male, a male who believes in us fairies; a male who can rule; a male who can give orders; a male who does not panic unless needed."

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. "No," he refused. "I can't do that. I can't leave Lisanna, Wendy, and mom. And..." he paused, tears in his eyes, "I can't leave my dad, even though he was the one who left us."

He watched her raise her hand, before it came down, coming in contact with his cheek, as his head was flung to the opposite side with his left cheek _absolutely stinging_.

"Why? Why would you leave us, an endangered rare species, for your own human friends?! I hate people who do that! We're endangered, and we barely show up. But we only show ourselves to humans we _think _we can truly trust. I came to you because I thought I could trust you, but maybe not. Maybe I shouldn't have used up half of my lifetime power to let you come here, the Silver Gold."

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut.

"I hate you!" she screamed, before sprouting her golden wings and flying off, her white dress flowing behind her.

Natsu didn't know what to do after that. He didn't know any fairy apart from Lucy, and he didn't even have wings to transport himself around the place.

He growled to himself, his head in his hands, tears threatening to escape.

No. He shouldn't cry. Especially over losing a friend that was just a mere feminine fairy.

But he just lost it. He screamed, and screamed, as the sky above him became an even darker shade of gray.

* * *

Lucy looked up, her glassy brown eyes carefully eying the clouds, which were getting to a darker shade every second.

It was as if... as if Natsu was making everything work; the sky, the nature, the water. The trees, grass and flowers around her were dying. The sky and clouds became darker as the rain fell harder and faster.

She scrambled to her feet, as she wiped the tears away from her eyes with the longer sleeve of her dress (because her dress was a one-sleeve dress).

"That idiot. He's either crying over me slapping and leaving him, or he's crying over not being able to see that Lisanna and his friends."

She smiled and, again, sprouted her sunglow wings and zoomed through the rain-filled air, speeding her way back to Natsu.

With her lightning speed, she reached the pink-haired male in approximately a minute.

"Natsu," she softly called.

He flinched, but his head didn't tear away from his knees.

She repeated his name.

This time, it somehow worked, as his head slowly lifted up.

"L-Lucy?" His voice was hoarse, as if he hasn't drank for days.

Fresh tears started gathering in the blonde's eyes, as she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "You idiot. We need you. _I _need you to be with me. You can break my individual curse, and we'll go back to the human world. I promise."

Natsu shook his head. "I can't. I just... I... I don't know. What should I do? Should I leave you and go back to Lisanna, or should I stay here and work to break your curse... whatever your curse is?"

"Ask the goddess. I'm sure she will surely answer your question for you."

* * *

**Oh my god. New story, new ideas! Kinda. Let's hope this storyline goes good... and all. And let me hope you will support me on this. This will also turn into a series. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Be glad, because you'll be able to see Gray and the other boys again, but none of the females.  
**

* * *

Natsu has now been in the Silver Gold world for a little over a week, still getting used to the environment around him, as Lucy trained him over and over about transport.

He's also still trying to get his head around the fact that he either walks or flies to the destination he's planning to get to. Which is a real pain in the ass.

In the middle of training, traveling, eating and all that, he now and then writes letters to his friends in the Humane World, but mainly Lisanna, Wendy, his mom and sometimes his dad.

The environment, just like him, has changed, with the sun shining again with the colorful birds singing songs as if they were professional singers.

Natsu hummed a happy tune as he made his way towards the blonde, as the two high-fived each other when passing by each other.

"Good luck, Lucy," he whispered in her ear, as he watched her face go red, before she sprouted her wings and quickly flew off, leaving a laughing Natsu behind.

* * *

The pink-haired male picked at his food with his fork, his frown deepening some more before he felt Lucy tap his shoulder.

"Natsu? Are you... okay?" he heard her ask hesitantly.

Biting his bottom lip, he nodded mutely.

But that only made her worried even more.

He heard her sigh and sit on the chair next to him, as her sunglow-colored wings dissolved into the rose-scented air.

"Please," she whispered, begged. "I don't want you to lie to me any more. Tell me anything you want. Your worries, even."

Natsu lowered his eyes and stuffed his food-filled fork into his mouth.

_Shit. What should I tell her? Should I tell her that I like her? Should I tell her that I want to work with her to break her curse? What should I tell her if she'll listen to my worries?_

For a few minutes he was silent, and he didn't notice Lucy walk out of the dining room to greet with other fairies.

"Hey, Lucy..." he started, as he turned his head to face her though he saw nothing but thin air. He smiled to himself. "Maybe I will stay here and attempt to break your curse. I promise you I won't leave until I break it."

Outside, the blonde was smiling to herself, as she was glad she had found someone she could finally trust to break her curse for her.

* * *

Lucy was walking through the grassy fields of the Silver Gold, her hair blowing in the wind.

She watched the other fairies play games and talk, and she was _almost _jealous of them because she didn't have anyone to play with.

But an image of a certain pink-haired male popped into her mind, and a wide smile stretched across her face once more, happiness bubbling inside her.

Deep inside, however, she was truly jealous, as she knew for a fact that almost all the female fairies in the Silver Gold are either dating or married to someone.

Suddenly, she heard a distant but familiar voice coming from behind her, and she whipped around to abruptly then come face-to-face with a light gray shirt.

She recognized that shirt, and she knew no one other than Natsu Dragneel to where it.

He laughed lightly, before he rolled to one side. "Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to topple you over like that."

She slightly blushed and got up, brushing the dust off her dress.

"I-It's alright," she quickly said, smiling for real this time.

He laughed once more. "Yeah... But still, sorry."

Joining in with the laughter, she actually tripped and fell onto his chest, as he swiftly caught her.

"You... okay?" he hesitantly asked, earning a nod from her. He then noticed he had his hands on her waist. "Sorry! I didn't mean to - !"

She giggled.

She didn't slap him, kick him, punch him, push him away, or anything. She just giggled. And hell, was he shocked.

* * *

"Hey, guys..." Gray started, his hand running through his messy raven hair, "is it just me or Natsu hasn't been seen or anything in the last... 2 weeks?"

The others murmured in agreement, nodding their heads.

Jellal hummed a short tune, his index finger tapping his chin. "I heard rumors that he was abducted by a fairy..." he started, but stopped when he heard Gray choke on his own spit in laughter.

"What the hell?!" the raven-haired man choked out. "What the hell?" he repeated, more calmly. "I mean, seriously, 'abducted by a fairy'? Fairies don't exist, man."

Then it started to rain without warning, as students started screaming and running towards the nearest shelter.

He sighed. "All right, all right!" he yelled to the rainy, cloudy sky. "I believe in fairies! Ya happy now, Jesus?!"

It was silent around them, until the rain abruptly stopped, the sun coming out again as if nothing happened.

Hell, even his clothes and hair and skin weren't wet.

He raised a brow to the sky. "Okay..." he drawled, before his gaze then lowered towards Gajeel and Jellal, who just shrugged and walked off.

He scratched the back of his head. "Something is so not right in this darn world."

* * *

Lucy sighed blissfully as she sank into the bathtub, her shoulders just sticking out of the bath water.

"Oh, my..." she moaned, as she rolled her shoulders back. "This is just the best," she then whispered to herself, her eyes closed.

Somehow, she didn't hear the door open and close, since all she heard was a small humming tune coming from a person other than her.

Hold on, _other than her_?

She snapped her brown chocolate orbs open and came face-to-face with... not a fellow female fairy, for a start, but... _Natsu Dragneel_.

Shrieking out of embarrassment, she climbed her way out of the tub, but the male caught her wrist.

"Aw, please, Luce! Don't leave. I only do this type of thing with people I truly care for." He pouted.

Heat rose up to her cheeks, but then a voice at the back of her head told her that he was already dating someone.

She then retracted her wrist off him. "You're already dating Lisanna, and I don't get why you'd actually care of me."

She watched him sigh in disbelief. "Oh, please. If I didn't truly care for you, I wouldn't be here _trying _to bathe in the same tub as you, would I? Well, and I wouldn't be here trying to figure out a damn method to break your curse... whatever it is."

The blonde frowned, as she gave up trying to escape his view and climbed back in, her back facing his.

Natsu sighed once more, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in. She squeaked in surprised, as she felt his (slowly) hardening member press against her backside.

"N-Natsu!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

She tried turning her head round to face him, but she couldn't because Natsu had nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

He breathed in and out, his hot breath ticking her skin. "So nice..." he moaned, commenting on the scent of her skin.

The fairy squirmed uncomfortably in the human's arms, but she didn't try to climb out or anything.

But she definitely knew it was against the rules to fall in love with a human, guardian or not.

* * *

Gray growled in frustration. "God! What the fuck, where the hell is _Natsu_?!"

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Calm down, dumb ass. Stupid fire-brain's probably sick, or maybe he died."

"If he died, his parents would've told us, or maybe Wendy would've told us, in tears."

The red-eyed male tsk-ed and turned his head away, as he trailed his eyes towards the blinding sun.

"Now that I think about it... something is kinda wrong with the damn weather."

Gray raised a brow, unconsciously, again, stripping off his white polo shirt. "You mean when it suddenly rained those few days ago?"

Jellal then suddenly walked up to them. "I checked the weather at the news station. They said that there is a 5% chance of it raining, but 60% it was going to stay sunny, but then again, 35% of it being windy."

The other two just gave him blank stares. "Wait, what? I thought the Fiore Morning Weather program thing-a-mig said that it was gonna rain. But it ain't raining."

The blue-haired male clicked his fingers. "Exactly! Other people are controlling the weather."

"But I still don't get it."

Jellal sighed, and held up a letter, turning it around, as the two's eyes grew wide at the familiar handwriting.

"_From: Natsu Dragneel  
To: Magnolia Academy of Fiore._"

The male student council member (a.k.a Jellal Fernandes) opened the envelope and took the white paper out.

For sure, it had Natsu's messy but surprisingly readable handwriting.

"_To Jellal Fernandes, Gray Fullbuster and Gajeel Redfox,_

_You guys probably won't believe with awesome shit, but I'm in a world filled with fairies. Yeah, that's right, man. Fairies!_

_Anyway, I figured that a day in the Silver Gold World (the world I currently live in now) equals two days in the human world. So, I've been gone for a week (in my view) and that means 2 weeks have gone by the real world._

_Oh, and I almost forgot. You know the day me and Lisanna went to the field (well, of course you don't 'cause I never told you before)? Well, when Lisanna went back to the school to retrieve one of her books, I was messing around, and suddenly started swatting the air, causing me (don't get me wrong) to swat a fairy. At first, I thought it was a bee or fly or mosquito or something, but if it was one of the those, I would've of seen it by then._

_Lisanna then came back and... yeah. I ran all the way home, locked by bedroom door and crap, and guess what!_"

Jellal abruptly stopped to look at the other two, who just looked back at him with the same blank expression.

"Well," Gajeel said in a gruff tone, "carry on."

"_The damn fairy still made it's way in! I locked the windows, too, and there was no way she could've used magic, because magic doesn't exist. Then again, I thought fairies didn't exist. But fucking hell, was I proved damn wrong! She hasn't told me, yet, how she got into my room or anything when the door and windows were clearly locked and sealed and... all. Oh, yeah, I still need to tell you her name, don't I? Her name's Lucy._

_Oh, and hell, she is fucking hot. Smoking hot. No, literally, **smoking** hot. She has all the curves at all the right places, her ass is cute, and her breasts, shit, I actually dunno how to describe them!_

_Anyhow, back to the main story ('cause I don't want you perverted bastards peeking on her if she ever comes to the real world), I'm trapped. Yeah, well, not forever, 'cause I'm trapped only until I break this darn curse of hers. And apparently, in the Silver Gold World, **I **control the weather. If I'm happy, it's sunny, and if I'm angry and sad and frustrated and crap, it's... rainy and thundery._

_You guys might not be able to write back, but you never know until you try. Well, if this message gets to you guys, then it'll be possible for a message from you to be delivered to me._

_From your undead friend,_

_Natsu Dragneel._"

Jellal let out a large breath. "Wow," he commented after reading the whole thing aloud. "That was some long..."

"Letter," finished Gray.

"Message," argued Gajeel.

"Letter."

"Message."

"Letter."

"Message."

The marked man sighed and walked back into the school, the letter (ha-ha! Jellal chooses 'letter', Gajeel!) clutched in his hand.

* * *

Natsu stood in front of the mailbox, his patience quickly dropping.

"Damn bastards," he muttered under his breath. "Can't they write a letter then send it to me without delay? It's been 3 weeks! Or basically 6 weeks in the real world!" he exclaimed to the rainy sky (because he _is_ controlling the weather).

Lucy walked up behind him, umbrella in her hand. "Natsu? Why don't you come inside? It's warmer in the house."

He shook his head, his sensitive ears then picking up sounds of wings flapping through the sound of the rain.

"Someone's coming," he whispered.

Luckily, it was just the daily mail man. He exclaimed his declare of mail coming, and dropped about 3 into Natsu's hands, who then ran inside in almost a flash.

The woman sighed and sluggishly made her way back into the house, hanging up the navy blue umbrella as she made her way through the hallway.

"Yes! Oh, my god, thank you, Jesus! Thank you!"

The female looked over the pink-haired man's shoulder, as her eyes scanned over words that she didn't know.

"_Dear Natsu Dragneel,_

_We are all glad to hear that you are safe, despite the fact that you are in a distinctive universe and world. I, Jellal Fernandez, is writing this letter on behalf of Lisanna Strauss, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Grandeeney Dragneel, Igneel Dragneel and Wendy Dragneel. We are all worried about you, though we are all glad you are safe, like I said at the start._

_Now, as you said in your previous letter that 1 day in your world equals 2 days in ours, we are really wishing for you to come back. However, when you don't know what curse Lucy is bound by, I guess that it will take about 3-4 weeks, possibly longer. Therefore - "_

The reading he was doing aloud was abruptly cut off by Lucy whacking the back of his head, causing him to yelp in pain. Heck, how it hurt so much.

"Ow! What was that for?" he exclaimed, clutching the back of his head whilst also clutching the letter.

She glared at him. "Since you need to know what my curse is to break it, I shall tell you." His eyes lit up with determination. "But," she continued, causing him to sigh in sadness, "I will tell you at midnight, as that is the only time I am allowed to ever tell someone my curse. At _exactly _midnight, I shall tell you. We shall stay in the same room and when midnight comes, I will tell you in under a minute. You are also forbidden to ask questions about the curse."

Taking in all the information he just heard from the woman in front of him, he nodded mutely, as his eyes then traveled toward the clock hanging on the wall behind Lucy.

It was quarter to ten in the morning.

He had to wait 14 hours and 15 minutes until he could _finally _find out the curse.

* * *

**In the next chapter, Natsu will find out the curse. That is all I'll say for now. **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's _great _to see you all again! How are doing? Let's hope some of you aren't sick. Don't worry, I'm not sick. Now, off we go!**

* * *

His hand reached forward, his fingers touching the crystal statue in front of him. He heard rumors all around Silver Gold that the crystal statue would be cold, literally ice cold, but now that he was touching the real thing, it was as hot as damn lightning.

But the thing he didn't get was the fact that the room was freezing cold, yet the statue was scorching hot.

"Natsu Dragneel," whispered a voice, causing him to whip his head around the place to find who was talking. "Guardian of the Golden Fairy, you are forbidden to release me from my frozen state, as you have not accepted by the Platinum Elders of the Silver Gold world."

His eyes widened, as he looked down at his feet, hanging his head in shame. He hasn't even been mentally accepted by the Elders, yet he still chose to guard and rescue Lucy. He couldn't believe that Lucy didn't tell him about the rules of the World - and the government.

* * *

He woke up, his obsidian eyes snapping open and his upper body lifting up to form a right angle with his body.

"Holy shit..." he muttered, hand shooting up to his head to run through his pink locks. "Was that a dream... Or a vision?"

Before he could even start muttering some more to himself, Lucy had walked in, a plate with a bowl of salad on top. "Hey," she greeted with a smile playing on her lips. But the moment she saw his shocked expression and sweating face, her own expression fell. She whispered, "Are you okay?"

The male looked up, his dreary eyes meeting her sad ones. "Hey, Lucy... I had a dream about touching the crystal state of the Goddess. Was it actually a dream..." he paused, gulping. "Or was it a vision?"

She frowned uneasily, as she placing the bowl of salad on his bedside table. "I'm not sure. I've never met someone who's ever had a dream about the Goddess, especially when she's in her crystal state. Well, truth be told, the Goddess has been in her crystal state for nearly 4 centuries, and none of us fairies have gone to the human world to search for a Guardian, until I went. Now almost every fairy is going there - some constantly, some just a few times."

He nodded, before looking at the nearby clock hanging on the wall.

Half past four in the afternoon.

That meant seven hours and thirty minutes to go until he could learn the truth.

* * *

Natsu sighed, as his hand ran across the plush toys of mythical creatures, and his eyes traveled to the noise-filled cages in front of him, filled with real mythical creatures that he thought that didn't exist. (**If you want a list of possible mythical creatures in those darn cages, go and search up a list of mythical creatures.**)

"Heh," he chuckled lightly, as he retracted his hand from one of the soft plush toys he was feeling. "I guess this world really is magical." He grinned at the sky, as the sun came out of its hiding place. "Well, at least I get to skip loads of weeks and weeks of school!" he exclaimed to the sky, fists pumping into the air.

It was silent after his exclamation, causing the young male to laugh nervously to himself, as he walked the rest of the way through the market.

Walking through, he stopped at a few stalls, the few stalls being owned by females. They were obviously affected by his kindness and absolute handsomeness, but they all knew he was chasing after the Golden Fairy, though what they didn't know was the fact that he was already taken.

* * *

For the tenth time that day, Gray sighed.

"Come on, he must've at least written a letter by now," he complained, sighing as he pushed his upper body back onto the grassy field, his friends, including Lisanna, surrounding him.

Lisanna frowned. "Natsu sent us a letter? Why didn't you tell me?"

The 3 males who read the letter froze in their spots, and looked at each other uneasily. Gajeel and Gray both nodded at the blue-haired man to do the talking, like he always does.

"Well," he started, a sigh quickly following. "Let's just say Natsu, yes, Natsu, complimented another girl in the letter."

The silver-haired girl looked at them with horror. "No way, right?" she let out timidly. "There's no way Natsu would do that. I trust him enough to not cheat on me!"

Gray grabbed her upper arm. "He isn't cheating on you, Lisanna! It's just a compliment. It's not that big of a deal, you know!"

The girl still frowned. "Show me the letter he wrote!" she ordered, as two of the three males scrambled up to their feet, whilst the third one just sighed for a second time and dug through his bag, eventually pulling out a white envelope.

Jellal gave it to her.

Lisanna scanned her blue eyes over the writing, until she came across the part Natsu complimented Lucy.

The three boys bit their lips, afraid of what would happen.

"___Oh, yeah, I still need to tell you her name, don't I? Her name's Lucy._

_Oh, and hell, she is fucking hot. Smoking hot. No, literally, **smoking** hot. She has all the curves at all the right places, her ass is cute, and her breasts, shit, I actually dunno how to describe them!_" she read aloud, as the boys bit their lips even harder.

The boys then simultaneously cleared their throats awkwardly, as Jellal then scrambled up to his feet and ran away with the other two, who sprinted off before him.

* * *

It was nearly 8o'clock in the evening.

And Natsu wanted the time to pass _so badly_.

Wanting the time to go faster and quicker, he decided to go over the rules that Lucy told him in the rainy morning.

"So, I'm forbidden to ask questions about the curse, but she only has one minute to tell me. However, what is she doesn't do it in under one minute? Would she get executed? Would she..." he widened his eyes in horror, not wanting to say the rest, but had to. "Would she get killed and get wiped from everyone's memories?" He gulped in shock horror. "Including mine?" he whispered.

As if on cue, the blonde woman came in with a tray in her hands.

The male hastily got up from his seating position and slowly took the metal tray off the fairy, as she protested in annoyance, but he ignored it, placing it on the table.

"Sorry, I thought you'd hurt yourself," he explained, shrugging.

She just huffed and crossed her arms across her large bust, as he just smiled softly and embraced her in a hug.

"You know," Natsu said, "the other fairies say that I care for you most, including some of the stall-owners in the market."

Silence.

"Oh!" he then exclaimed, pulling away from the female. "I almost forgot. Who are these... Elders?"

The female lowered her eyes and looked at the metal tray on the table beside them.

She could tell him. Right? She sighed and shook her head.

"The Elders... like in your world, are the governors of the land. And, to be honest, I'm one of the Four Elders of the Silver Gold."

She started explaining, in detail, what each Elder did, what land they owned and how they rule.

"I'm the owner of this land, the Golden Scenery, as most people call it, but the ancient name for it is Alaia distira harana. The Four Elders are as follows: The Golden Fairy, The Scarlet Fairy, The Sea Blue Fairy and The Cobalt Blue Fairy. I'm best friends with the Cobalt Blue Fairy, however I am enemies with the Scarlet and Sea Blue fairies. Anyhow, back to the main subject, each Elder rules differently. You could memorize this... design of land, then move onto the next land, the Scarlet Battlefield, which is all dark and gloomy. The next land would be the Sea Blue Waves, which is all water-based. The final one would be the Cobalt Blue Library, which is all based on books."

She paused, as she sighed blissfully when she mentioned the Cobalt Blue Library.

"Levy - the Elder of the Cobalt Blue Library - and I really are best friends and bookworms!" she giggled, twirling around in a circle.

The listener just sweat-dropped, inwardly surprised at her sudden mood change.

"R-Right," he nervously nodded, hesitantly getting up from his seat to sit at the opposite side - because the seat he was sitting in twenty seconds ago was Lucy's seat.

* * *

Natsu laid on his side on his bed, his bare back facing Lucy as she sat on the chair near the wall.

"How much longer?" he groaned.

For a few minutes, it was silent, and the only sound that was heard was Natsu's switching sides, so his back faced the wall.

"Lucy?"

The Golden Fairy's eyes were closed, and her mouth was moving, though no words were heard from her.

But his sensitive hearing picked up unknown words, as if she was doing a chant.

Pieces of information were then put into his mind, as he widened his eyes at the information he suddenly knew.

"I was turned into a fairy 150 years ago. I may look young, but I am 167, at least. Fairies do not age. Every single fairy in this world has been cursed when they were human a number of years ago. I personally assume that the Goddess had done it, though when I was human, I never believed in things like goddesses and gods and such."

Her voice quickened with urgency.

"This life as an Elder and a fairy is one of the worst, I tell you."

The male could somehow hear her voice fading, as if she was about to faint.

Suddenly, he then heard the bell in the grandfather clock chime. That meant it was official one minute past midnight.

And he could hear Lucy's voice no more.

* * *

**So... this chapter is shorter than the others, but who actually cares? The explanation at the end wasn't really about the curse but... meh. I dunno what's gonna happen in the next chapter, so you might as well wait for some stuff to happen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Scarlet Battlefield!**

* * *

Natsu bit his lip. Now he knew the majority of the truth about her curse. But he didn't know all of it.

He sat by her bed, her face expressionless.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

A feminine but urgent voice then followed after.

"Is Lu-chan okay?"

The blonde Elder shifted, but stayed asleep, as if she acknowledged the other female's appearance.

The male turned in his seat, facing the blue-haired female. "I don't know," he honestly said.

The Cobalt Blue Fairy gasped. "Y-You're the Golden Guardian!"

He sighed. "Yeah, I know. It's spread all around the world. Now everyone's talking about it."

She narrowed her eyes. "Did Lu-chan tell her curse to you?" He nodded. "That's really risky. Unless you can speak a whole paragraph in under a minute, it's best if you don't."

Natsu stood up from his seat, as he knocked the chair over. "But I _had _to know! Heck, Lucy herself told me she'd tell me at midnight."

The female nodded in understanding. "I know."

* * *

It had been officially 4 months since Natsu left the real world.

And once he gets back, he really does need to catch up. A lot. Why? The Entrance exams were just around the corner, about 6 weeks from then.

Crap.

Gray scribbled faster onto the piece of paper in front of him, as he growled to himself, his minding traveling back to Natsu every 30 seconds.

"Mr. Fullbuster?"

He let out a large breath, as he leaned back in his chair. Damn, this English Literature exam was hard. Heck, he even scribbled out his answers about 16 times.

"Yes?" he forcibly asked, breathing hard.

"Are you all right? Would you like a break?"

He shook his head, and his head dove down again, his pencil on the paper one more time.

The test had finished. Gray was outside and he drove a hand through his hair.

"Oh, shit," he cursed.

Gajeel came up behind him, just as sweaty.

"You kept thinkin' 'bout fire breath every 30 seconds for the whole test, didn't ya?" Gajeel asked.

As a response, the other man just nodded, too tired to reply.

"The test was hard as well. I scribbled out each answer about 61 times."

They both sighed in distraught.

"This sucks," they both commented simultaneously.

* * *

Natsu lowered his eyes, as memories of Lucy slowly started to disappear from him, though some things still remained in his mind, more like major information about her and her history still remained.

"Please," he whispered. "Please don't let Lucy disappear. I love her too much to let her go!" he begged, tears now officially streaming down his cheeks.

At that moment, he didn't give two shits about Lisanna. All he cared about right now was Lucy, and that was that.

His eyes widened, his lips trembled in shock, as he heard a voice whisper in his mind.

"_I beg of you, the Silver Goddess, to not let the Guardian of the Golden Fairy, Natsu Dragneel, be executed in 3 weeks time. I cannot bare to see him all battered, tortured and bloody. For the sake of my people, and my Guardian, I shall be executed in my Guardian's place._"

With abrupt speed, the male stood up from his chair and yelled out his declaration. "I promised you that I'd release you from your curse! I definitely _won't _break that promise!"

Staring at the thin air in front, he sighed and sat back down, before he leaned back on the wooden chair.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought."

* * *

Natsu walked through the abandoned castle, the castle that the Goddess used to stay in, when she was alive and healthy, and not in her crystal, frozen state.

He looked at all the portraits of each Elder of each land, with the very end of the Golden Scenery, of course, being Lucy.

He gave the painting a pained look, and walked away, entering the hallway of the paintings of the Scarlet Battlefield.

Each of the paintings were truly detailed. Erza Knightwalker (**I changed it to Knightwalker because I didn't want people getting mixed up with Erza Scarlet and Scarlet Battlefield**), the current Elder of Scarlet Battlefield, was fierce and merciless, as well as beautiful (**not in Natsu's opinion**).

He looked at the Elders before she was appointed as one.

His hand then shot up towards the portrait of Ares, the Elder who owned the Scarlet Battlefield, formerly named Bloodshed Hell, 6000 years ago.

"Ares, the God of War, Bloodshed and Violence," he murmured. He narrowed his eyes. "So, this Erza met Ares in this world and defeated him to replaced him as his successor?" he wondered out loud.

"No."

He jumped, startled at the voice. He didn't even hear footsteps when he was muttering away to himself.

"W-Who's there?" he yelled.

Silence, but then footsteps, and armor.

He only knew one person that would wear armor. Though he's only met 2 (or 3, if you count this one) of the four Elders, he knew it would be Erza Knightwalker.

"My name is Erza Knightwalker," she introduced herself. Her tone was dark, merciless. As if she was about to kill him in one swipe.

The male gulped. "A-As in the Erza Knightwalker, Elder of Scarlet Battlefield, enemy of Lucy Heartfilia?" he asked, timidly.

The female stepped out of the dark shadows, light occasionally shining on her armor as she moved forward now and then. And, on her face, she had a smirk playing on her lips.

"Ah, so you do know her. I should've known. Juvia told me a few days ago that that Elder had... _vanished_," she whispered the last word darkly, sending a shiver up and down Natsu's spine.

There was no way, right? There should be no way that Lucy died, vanished, disappeared, whatever! There was no way she could've died! If she did die, the Golden Scenery would be gone, or something along the lines of that.

Erza stifled a small laugh. "The Golden Scenery will then come into my possession, and then the Scarlet Battlefield will stretch across half of the Silver Gold!" She then pointed her spear at Natsu. "The Goddess may not accept the fact that I will take over her land, but I know you will, once I make you bend down on one knee, in front of me."

She glared at him. "You know what? Maybe you should bend down on one knee right now. I'm sure that is a good idea, don't you think?"

Natsu stared at her in shock. The Golden Scenery, taken over by Erza Knightwalker? No. Oh, hell no! He can't let that happen, not now. Not when Lucy is depending on him to break her curse and when everyone is waiting for him to come back and when Lisanna is waiting to see him and when his family are waiting and - !

He should really calm down. He did a few breathing exercises his head falling into his hand, _almost _in defeat.

"Yes," Erza taunted. "Yes. Hang your head in defeat and bend down on one knee."

He was tempted to do what he was told, but he wouldn't, so he whirled around and sprinted off, staggering now and then as he turned through the sharp corners of the castle hallways, eventually ending up in the entrance area.

"I did... lose her... right?" he panted, hands on his knees.

A swish of wind was then felt behind him, and he immediately knew it was the Scarlet Battlefield Elder.

Oh, crap. This wasn't a good situation.

He had to run, hide and stay there for a million years. But for some reason, his legs wouldn't budge, whatsoever.

"How dare you run away from me. I am surprised, as you are the first person to ever refuse my orders. However, that should be expected, as you are an outsider," Erza said, pointing her spear at the back of Natsu's neck. "Turn around," she then ordered.

He did what he was told and turned around, his obsidian eyes flaring with anger, though, inside, he was truly afraid of what would happen to him if he didn't follow orders.

"Now," she whispered, her face closing in on his, "tell me all you know about the Golden Scenery and Lucy. If you do not, I shall swipe your head off without hesitation, as I _do not _give mercy to my enemies."

The boy clenched his teeth, his eyes narrowing.

Okay, maybe he was really, really, _really _afraid of her.

He took in a deep breath, and the woman in front of him took that as a sign that he'd start talking.

But no, he stayed silent and started thinking to himself.

"Erza Knightwalker, right?" he asked, his voice echoing throughout the hall.

She nodded, a serious expression still on her face.

"I won't tell you anything about Lucy and the Golden Scenery. If you're going to take over Lucy's land, you might as well just go and use your current land theme on her land as well."

The scarlet-haired woman ground her teeth.

"Do you mind just repeating what you said? The first sentence," she said, her hazel-brown eyes glaring down.

He inwardly smirked, but it quickly dropped when he thought what would happen if he repeated what he said. Bloodshed, his death, tears.

"I won't tell you anything about Lucy and the Golden Scenery," he repeated, more quietly and afraid.

This time, it was the Elder's turn to smirk.

"Oh, I see. So you have an early death wish? That's great. That means your death will mark my 100th kill," she said, raising her spear above her head, about to strike him.

He tightly shut his eyes in fear.

Then his head hit the tile floor.

* * *

The Sea Blue Fairy slipped on her navy blue jacket as she stepped through her bedroom double doors and into her study.

One of her many butlers knocked on the door, and came in, bowing before saying his message.

"Madam Juvia, Her Majesty Erza has arrived."

Juvia nodded, and told the butler to send her in.

Erza came in, a smirk, again, playing on her lips.

"Great to see you again, Elder Erza," Juvia bowed playfully, before she stood up straight again and sat on her chair at her study.

Erza sighed and shook her head, sitting on the chair on the opposite side of the desk, her spear digging into the carpet.

"The Elder of the Cobalt Blue Library came to save the Guardian." She paused to look at pile of papers on Juvia's study desk. "I guess that is to be expected when her and the Elder of the Golden Scenery are best friends. And since the Golden Guardian is under the Golden Scenery's Elder's control."

Juvia nodded, pressing her lips together.

"This is going to harder than we thought, even when the Elder of Golden Scenery is dead," she said, flipping through the papers on the pile on her desk.

Erza shook her head. "No," she declined. "We cannot be certain if she is officially dead. Father said that there was a legend containing the Elder of the Golden Scenery, its ancient name being Alaia Distira Harana." She narrowed her brown eyes, her stare digging into the wooden desk. She suddenly lifted her gaze toward Juvia, who didn't look so surprised.

Shaking her head, she stood up, her armor clanking, as she paced back and forth, one of her fingers tapping against the side of her head.

"Is something wrong, Erza?" Juvia asked, her hands on her lap.

Growling to herself in frustration, she shook her head once more. "It is no good. I cannot remember the rest of the legend."

Juvia smiled slightly and stood up, her blue curly locks flowing down her back.

"It doesn't matter anyway, Erza. As long as we can destroy the Goddess and turn the Silver Gold into a world we want it to become, the legend doesn't matter," she said, as she took out two folders from one of her many drawers.

Both of the folders had pictures of two people on the front.

Jellal Fernandes and Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

Natsu breathed heavily, having the (probable) 4th nightmare in 3 days. "Shit..." he whispered. He shut his eyes tightly to push the image of Lucy out of his mind, but every time, it just comes back no matter what. It was as if... her image was engraved in his mind.

He bit his lip, as he made his bottom lip even more swollen than it already was.

"Natsu!" the Cobalt Blue fairy called, as she ran towards him.

He looked over to her.

"What is it, Levy?" he asked drowsily.

"It's Lu-chan." She watched him as his eyes widened. "She's gone from her bed."

He scrambled up to his feet, his sleepiness now all gone.

"What?! That's impossible, though! W-Weren't she unconscious?!"

The blue-haired girl's eyes lowered, and she nodded. "Yes."

But her face them grew serious.

"Natsu, we need to go and find Lu-chan. I'll check the other Lands, whilst you check all over Golden Scenery. If we don't find her, let's meet at the Goddess' Palace."

Natsu agreed with the plan and sprinted off, leaving a trail of dust behind, as he crashed into other fairies whilst looking high and low.

* * *

Erza smirked to herself, as she flipped through the papers in Jellal's folder.

"What a handsome male," she commented to herself, as she read the words on the page. "A human, nineteen years of age. He is very young, is not he?"

There was silence, before the merciless Elder sighed. "That is right. There is no one to accompany me."

She turned to the very last page in his folder. "I see. So he is good friends, almost brothers, with the Golden Guardian. That is very interesting information."

* * *

Jellal almost sneezed. _Almost_.

Gray looked at him with curiosity. "Yo, dude, you okay?"

The marked man nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

The raven-haired man also nodded in understanding. "All right." He sighed in disbelief. "Heck, it's almost been 4 months since Natsu left, and here we are, nearly at our Entrance exams."

Jellal then gasped in realization.

"I just remembered that a letter from Natsu arrived in my mailbox this morning."

He, once again, dug through his bag and took out, this time, a golden-yellow envolope.

Gray raised a brow. "Yellow? What the hell?"

The other man just shook his head and took out the actual letter, unfolding it before reading it aloud.

"_Dear Jellal Fernandes, Gray Fullbuster and Gajeel Redfox,_

_Yo guys, I read the letter you sent me, and now here I am writing back._

_Let's see, I dunno if I've already mentioned this, but I'm the Golden Guardian_ - "

"What-what Guardian, now?"

" - _and there are four different lands; the Golden Scenery; the Scarlet Battlefield; the Cobalt Blue Libary and the Sea Blue Waves_."

Gray stifled in a laugh. "He spelt library wrong."

"_Oh, and along with the lands there are Elders. Lucy is the Elder of the Golden Scenery. There's this, like, really, really, really scary woman called Erza Knightwalker, and she's the Elder of the Scarlet Battlefield. The Libary's Elder is Levy McGarden, but I dunno about the Sea Blue Waves. So, yeah. Life is all right, but not so good. Lucy somehow vanished, but I dunno how. She fainted when she was telling me about her curse, and now she's... gone, somehow._"

They both narrowed their eyes as they read the rest of the letter in their heads.

Lucy, gone?

* * *

**You guys are all up-to-date with the FT manga, right? Who do you think will win? The bastard Jackal or the awesome and epic Natsu? I bet Natsu, 'cause he is so awesome and hasn't lost a fight (apart from the comedic ones with Laxus and Erza, maybe Lucy and Gajeel, too).**

**I don't care if Natsu is covered in bruises and shit, he's still gonna win. Period.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Is anyone else worried about Natsu and Lucy's relationship?  
**

* * *

Natsu breathed heavily as he searched around the whole of the Golden Scenery for the 5th time. He only just noticed it was almost midnight, and he really did need some rest.

"_If we don't find her, let's meet at the Goddess' Palace._" Was what Levy said to him earlier in the morning.

Well, he couldn't find her in the Golden Scenery, so might as well just give up now and meet Levy in the Palace.

* * *

"There you are. I thought you wouldn't come," Levy said, a worried look in her hazel eyes.

Natsu rolled his eyes, and planted his hands behind his head. "Like I wouldn't come."

A smile slowly stretched across the Elder's face, but the moment it came, it was gone.

"My, my, my. What do we have here? The Golden Guardian and the Elder of the Cobalt Blue Library? Are not I surprised."

Natsu almost screamed, but still jumped, startled by the voice.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Natsu hissed towards the blue-haired Elder.

She just looked at him, and shrugged, before pushing him out of the way and using a barrier of books to protect him and her.

"Don't do it, Erza. Do you think the Goddess would like this?" she asked, pressing her magic further.

The scarlet-haired woman just smirked, as she also pressed her spear harder against the magic (book) barrier. "The Goddess would like what, Elder McGarden?"

Levy jumped out of the way, her boots screeching against the marble floor, as Natsu instantly covered his ears to block out the noise, also backing up into a thick pillar.

The blue-haired Elder drew her rapier (yeah, she has a rapier, get over it) and charged towards Knightwalker.

"Would the Goddess like her resting place being destroyed?" McGarden asked, slashing up and down as she aimed at the other Elder.

Knightwalker just smirked, her scarlet hair flowing, her steel armor clanking as she took steps backwards, easily dodging all the attacks from the woman in front of her. "I do not get it. You are the one attacking me, so should not you be the one asking that to yourself?"

Levy's eyes widened, as she stopped attacking, her grip on the rapier gone, as she fell to the ground, though books were used as a cushion.

Erza picked up the other Elder's rapier, before the color on it changed to black and red.

The armored woman towered over the shorter one.

"You have no chance of restoring the Goddess. The only way you can restore her is to sacrifice the Golden Guardian, or yourself. Besides, there is no way you can find the Golden Fairy, as I have already slain her as my one hundredth kill."

Her gaze traveled toward the heavily breathing male.

"It is his fault, as he did not surrender and bow down to me."

Her brown, cruelty filled eyes glared down at Levy, who was also breathing heavily, her face getting paler and paler.

"For going against me, I shall slay you, and put your grave next to the Golden Fairy's. Be glad I have not slain the Guardian just yet."

Natsu, swaying a little, shakily stood up.

"You? Slay me?" he taunted, smiling. "I really do wonder how you can, Miss. And I gotta to say, a lot of people have tried to slay me... Like some idiotic drunkards, for instance."

He sighed dramatically, just to anger her even more.

"They had shotguns in their hands, but I knocked them out of their hands with a few kicks. I then got involved in a fight with them, but since they were drunk, they were pretty weak, y'know."

He shrugged, smirking inwardly as he saw the scarlet-haired woman's face get even angrier.

"Somehow, they were a pain in the fucking ass, but not a big pain."

He purposely went on and on about the nonexistent battle he had with some 25-year-old drunkards, and abruptly stopped when he watched Erza charge towards him, her armor somewhat changing color, shape and size.

Her current armor was now composed of a cheetah-printed breastplate, with part of the top half exposing her parts of her breasts. Her breastplate also had fur lining at the bottom of it.  
For the lower part of her body, she had black shorts, a belt and a piece of cloth hanging from her waist, tucked under her belt. She had navy blue thigh-highs, and armored boots, which match with the cheetah-patterned armor, consisting of a single pauldron and a wide arm guard.  
She also has a fur collar, and a tail, along with cheetah ears adorning both sides of her head.

Now that she had changed armors, her skills had dramatically changed.

For a start, her speed was absolutely incredible.

Okay, now he sort of regrets provoking her and all.

Something then was suddenly yelled throughout the hall, and it was a familiar but unfamiliar voice.

"_Golden Speed!_"

Gold? Golden? What?

However, Natsu had no time to think, and was suddenly transported across the hall and was somehow carried (bridal-style) by...

Lucy?

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Erza?"

* * *

Levy moaned as she shifted in the bed.

"W-Where am I?" she whispered, though she wasn't even fully awake.

"Do not worry, McGarden; you are perfectly fine."

Her hazel eyes then snapped open, as she whipped her head to the right, her fearful eyes boring into Knightwalker's cruel-filled eyes.

"Knightwalker!" she exclaimed, but then suddenly clutched her stomach, quickly remembering she had gained a wound from the fight she had with the other Elder.

Hold on a second, where was Natsu?

"Where's Natsu? And Lu-chan?" Levy asked. She knew Lucy wasn't dead before she heard her voice ring throughout the hall before she passed out.

Erza's smirk widened. "Oh, do not worry about them. I had slain them both."

Levy's bottom lip trembled with fear. Now she was on her own.

* * *

"Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed, tackling the blonde to the ground.

Lucy pressed a finger against her lips. "Shh!" she hissed.

He silently apologized and got off her, and only then did he notice she was wearing different clothing.

"Hey, Lucy, why are you wearing different clothing? And I thought you were dead."

She whacked his across the head. "Idiot! Of course I'm not dead!"

He whimpered and held his sore spot. "Ow... that hurt."

The moment she had done the action she did, her hand then flew to her lower abdomen.

Natsu crawled over to her, concern filling his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, gently pressing his hand against her abdomen, before she screamed in pain. "Sorry," he murmured against the skin at her temple. He honestly didn't mean to hurt her.

"I-It's alright..." she choked out, panting.

"That's good, then."

* * *

Juvia read the letter that was sent to her, from Erza.

"I see. So Erza wants me to slay McGarden? And she'll slay Heartfilia herself, I see."

She smiled to herself, before she looked behind her, at her study desk, at the folder that had Gray Fullbuster's photo on the front.

"You shall be my champion for the upcoming war, Gray Fullbuster."

* * *

In the real world, Gray literally sneezed.

"Damn, I have a cold now?"

Gajeel snickered.

"Gihee, I never knew you could be one who gets a cold."

Gray scowled at him. "Shut up! You get colds as well, you know!"

The pierced man just snorted. "Yeah, right."

Then, Gajeel sneezed.

Gray grinned a triumphant grin. "Ha! Ha-ha! I told you! I told you, you'd get a cold! Ha-ha!"

He started laughing to himself and danced around, pretty quickly earning himself weird stares from townspeople.

Yeah, Gray can be a weirdo.

* * *

Lucy stood up, her newly-equipped purple dress flowing around her legs.

She closed her brown eyes and took in a deep breath, before opening them again, facing Natsu.

The latter looked at her in surprised, wondering what she was going to say (since she had her mouth slightly open).

"Natsu," she whispered, sternly, catching his attention more than ever. "I need you... to be my champion."

He blinked, absolutely clueless. "Cham... pion?"

She nodded, her stern expression still visible. "That's right."

"What do you mean, 'champion'?"

She breathed in another deep breath.

"Land against Land. The war of Silver Gold is about to begin. I am the Elder, the Queen, of the Golden Scenery. And every Queen needs a Champion, do they not?"

A small smirk stretched across his handsome features.

"Well," he started, bowing down, "I am honored to become your personal Champion, Your Majesty."

* * *

**This chapter sucks. Like, totally. I'll give you a preview of what will happen in one of the future stories.**

**Preview:**

_**"This is the end, Erza!" Lucy exclaimed. "The one who loses shall be slain!"**_

_**Erza screamed. "That shall not happen, Heartfilia! Your Champion will not slay mine!"**_

_**Lucy growled, her steel, silver armor clanking at she charged at the Scarlet Battlefield Elder.**_

_**No. She couldn't lose. For her people, for her Goddess, for Natsu.**_

**It's short but... meh.**

**I promise I'll make the next chapter extra long to make up for this!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okayy, I promised in the last chapter that I'd make this chapter super, super long... so... yeah, here you go.**

**Oh, by the way, from now on, Lucy will now be addressed as 'Queen Heartfilia', instead of just 'Lucy'. Well, the townspeople will be calling her 'Queen Heartfilia', but Natsu will be calling her 'Your Majesty'.**

**And I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but beware of possible OOC from Erza, Lucy, maybe Gray and Gajeel, possibly Natsu too... or let's just say, in short, the whole cast.  
**

* * *

Now adorned with armor and artificial wings to help him get around easier (without staying in the Silver Gold for about 3 years), Natsu was now the official Champion of Queen and Elder Lucy Heartfilia.

He loved his job oh so much.

Queen Heartfilia walked through the halls, her yellow and orange dress trailing behind her.

Servants and maids bowed, before the woman stepped in front of her Champion.

"Good morning, Natsu," she greeted, a smile on her lips.

He also bowed, but not as deep as the other servants, as he had armor over his chain mail.

"Good morning to you, too, Your Majesty."

She nodded and went through the doorway, walking into her large study.

Natsu followed her in, and the moment he closed the double doors, he stripped out of his armor and panted, his face red as his body was overheated.

Queen Heartfilia, however, slowly stripped out of her dress, equipping her purple dress back on.

"God," Natsu panted, his butt sitting on the sofa near Lucy's study. "That damn armor is heavy. Now I just wonder how Knightwalker can wear it without stumbling all over the place."

A small giggled erupted out of her lips, and that easily brightened up him day (not like it wasn't already brightened, anyway).

There was then a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in," went Lucy's voice, before they came in.

"Good morning, Queen Heartfilia," the maid (as they found out) greeted, as she bowed down. She was somewhat surprised at her Queen's clothing (since it _was_ a simple violet dress) and maybe her Champion's too, as he was half naked with the only his bottoms on.

Lucy sat in her study chair, her hands placed in her lap, her brown orbs time to time traveling toward Natsu but then back to the maid.

She smiled, her pretty smile somehow making the maid uncomfortable. "What would you like, Eleanor?"

"Uhm, I'm not so sure if you're happy about this, Your Majesty, but Elder Knightwalker and Duchess Lockser have come to visit you and Champion Dragneel."

The Queen's smile quickly dropped, and Natsu shot up from his seat.

"Those two bitches..." he muttered darkly, slipping his armor and chain mail back on.

Lucy then pushed her chair outwards as it skidded across the carpet. She stood up, a serious expression on her face.

"Send them in," she ordered, earning a 'what-the-hell-do-you-think-you're-doing?!' look from Natsu. But all she did as a response was put her finger against her lips, demanding him to be silent, to which he followed.

The maid gave her Queen a frightful look, but followed her orders anyway, bowing and walking out of the room, as the double doors were loudly shut by Natsu.

"Lucy!" he scolded. "What do you think you're doing, sending those darn bitches in?!"

The blonde in front of him lowered her eyes, and sighed.

"I need to settle the score with them without fighting," she explained, but Natsu, however, shook his head in disapproval.

"No. Oh, hell no." He shook his head once more. "No. I won't allow that, Luce."

She looked surprised at the sudden nickname, but then she saw him gasp then blush, at his mistake.

"I-I mean, L-Lucy..." he slowly corrected, before a rapid knock interrupted him.

He jumped away from the door, though his steel armor made loud clanking noises, wincing as he landed.

"Well then," Erza's voice then sounded, all of a sudden, "we will take that as a sign to come in." She pushed the door open, the usual smirk on her face.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, quickly grabbing Natsu's wrist and pulling him towards her, despite the heavy armor.

The scarlet-haired Elder raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You have a Champion with you?"

Natsu growled, as his senses automatically sharpened.

Lucy sat down, folding in her dress as she let go of Natsu's wrist.

She sighed, shaking her head. "Sometimes I wish we could settle our score without fighting."

Erza ground her teeth gently. "You want... to settle our score without a fight?" she repeated.

"That's right. Is something wrong with that, Erza?"

"Yes," she breathed out harshly. "There are many things wrong with that."

The blonde looked up, a small smile playing on her lips. "Like what, my friend?"

* * *

Erza and Lucy had gotten into a very heated verbal argument, and Juvia had to hold Erza back, whilst Natsu had to hold Lucy back, before the two could cross swords and shed blood.

"Lucy," Natsu said from his spot.

The said woman didn't reply, and she had her head hung, her bangs covering her eyes.

The man frowned and got up, stripping off his armor and chain mail as he went.

"Look," he started, "I know you regret your argument with Erza, but with her, I don't think there's any possibility to win against her without..." he paused, biting his lip and looking at the pile of folders on her desk, suddenly then noticing Jellal's picture on one of them. "You have to be kidding me!"

That caught the Queen's attention. "N-Natsu! Don't touch them!" she ordered, her pale and cold hand shooting forward and touching Natsu's warm and large one.

"Holy shit!" he hissed, turning his hand around, grabbing hers in his. "Your hands... they're freezing," he whispered, pressing his lips against each of the palms to warm them up.

"S-Stop it... What if someone sees us?" she asked, an absolutely dark blush on her pale cheeks.

He breathed on to her palm and wrist, before, with rapid speed, flicking his head up to face hers, as her eyes were suddenly filled with terror.

"What are you - ?" she started to ask, but a forceful but warm and pleasureful pressure pressed against her almost blue lips.

Her hands trembled in his grip, but his grip tightened on her fingers, as she whimpered slightly.

He pulled away, and his grip loosened. He walked away and out of the study, leaving his chain mail and armor behind.

Lucy slowly touched her tingling lips with her truly warm fingers, as she buried her head into her hands, whimpering, wishing for her one and only Champion to come back and comfort her.

Minutes of silence passed before Natsu came back in, ignoring Lucy, but looked at her before he properly stepped out into the hall.

He stayed there, in that spot for a few minutes, before he turned around and stood beside Lucy's chair, where the Queen had her head buried in her hands.

"Lucy," he whispered, kneeling down.

What he didn't expect was for her to pounce on him, burying her head in his chest.

"W-Whoa!" He bit his lip, not sure what to do with someone... so unfamiliar, yet familiar. "Luce," he whispered into her ear. "A-Are you okay?"

"N-No one's ever kissed me like that," she mumbled.

He didn't know how to reply. "Do you want me to... do it again?" he asked.

He watched her nod, though the action was almost inanimate.

He groaned he sat up, lifting Lucy's head up as he dove his head down once more, capturing her lips with his. He slowly glided his tongue across her bottom lip, and he could sense her uneasiness and hesitation.

Smiling inwardly, he retracted his tongue and gave her a reassuring kiss, as she gasped, causing his inward smile to widen and his tongue to dart back out again to play in her moist cavern.

He knew the woman needed air and oxygen, so he quickly pulled away, his eyes traveling all over his Queen's face, her hair slightly dishevelled. "Whoops," he apologized, laughing and getting up before he held out his hand toward the female.

The woman blushed and got hold of his hand, pulling herself up with his support.

After, they continued their day like nothing ever happened. But townspeople, servants and of course maids noticed that something was going on between them, as they kept looking at each other, and blushing when ever they made actual eye contact.

Back to present time and day, it was almost silent in Queen Heartfilia's study.

"So," Natsu started, his voice becoming louder than the singing birds outside, "how come you got hold of Jellal's folder?" He watched his higher-up (ish) stiffen, so he decided to try pushing a little further. "Did you get it from... Levy? Juvia?" She relaxed, and he bit his lip at the thought of who she could of gotten it from.

There was no way, right? It's not like they ever trusted each other with information.

"There was no way you could've gotten it from..." he didn't _dare _to say her name. Just thinking about her give him multiple shivers up and down his spine. God, he could even think about getting beheaded by her, but no, he didn't want to go down that road of being beheaded by... Erza Knightwalker, the merciless Elder.

He couldn't think of _any _reason of how a person would follow the rules of that... murderer, killer, fighter, whatever. Just... literally impossible, in his view.

"... Erza," he breathed out, as he watched her head hang once more.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just... I didn't know what I was doing, but... I just, I..." She whimpered and buried in her head in her hands, letting her pitiful side show through.

Natsu lowered his eyes as guilt filled his eyes, walking over toward his Queen. "Sorry. I didn't mean to - " he paused to find a word that would fit the situation, but then he did, " - upset you. I was just a little curious, if you get what I mean."

She sniffed, and smiled sadly, slowing nodding her head.

* * *

Erza scowled, her teeth grinding against each other.

She was absolutely fuming that Levy had stole her profile folder of her Champion-to-be, and gave it to her opponent, Queen Lucy Heartfilia.

"I will not forgive her. Those two shall be beheaded once I find them. However, I shall slay their current Champions before any of that... deadly and dangerous bloodshed happens."

She chuckled darkly to herself, her deathly personality starting to take over.

"Elder Knightwalker," started one of her present servants, "Champion Natsu Dragneel from the Golden Scenery is here to speak with you."

Those last words made her teeth grind harder against each other.

Turning around and making deadly eye contact with the servant, she walked away from the window. "Send him in," she said.

The servant nodded, walking out of the room to escort the Champion to his Elder.

"Welcome to the Scarlet Battlefield, Natsu Dragneel," welcomed Erza, a large smirk on her lips. "It has been a while, has it not? I am not sure if you have been shown around the town, however, that does not matter at this moment. I heard from my servant that you were here to speak to me?"

His charcoal eyes visibly narrowed, showing that he was going to be really serious about this conversation.

"Please," Erza said, gesturing to the chair on the other side. "Sit down."

As he walked - well, more like stomped than walked, but still - in, he growled, his canine teeth showing. "Don't fuckin' mess with me, bitch! You know what I'm about to say! You gave Lucy that information about Jellal!"

She raised a brow - and even though she knew he was lying - in confusion. "What do you mean, 'gave Lucy that information about Jellal'?"

He dug his toe into the carpeted floor. "Don't mess with me. Spit out the truth already, dammit!"

The Elder sighed, her armor dissolving, changing into suitable clothing. "It may be truly against the law to slay a fellow Elder - unless in war - but the Goddess never set a law that you couldn't slay the Elder's _Champion_, now did she?"

"Don't even change the subject."

She chuckled slightly. "I'm sorry," she apologized sarcastically.

* * *

Lucy shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She didn't have a good feeling about the situation between Natsu and Erza.

She recruited Natsu as her Champion because she trusted him to protect her and comfort her, but definitely not pleasure her... unless their relationship went real far and things went to the extreme.

Anyhow, she also recruited him because he was strong, loyal and really kind... as well was hot and hot.

Enough about how much the Queen loves Natsu.

Instead, right now, in present day, Levy - I mean, Countess McGarden - was with her best friend in the study, a worried look plastered on her face.

"Lu-chan, are you sure you're okay?" she asked. "I mean, I know you're worried about Natsu - and trust me, I am too - but that doesn't mean you should stay up all night waiting for him; you'll end up ill if you don't get enough sleep. And if you get ill, no one can rule - if Natsu isn't present - and if no one can rule, what will become of the Golden Scenery?" There was a small pause, before Countess McGarden herself answered the question, as if it was a rhetorical one. "Erza will attack, take over and make half of the Silver Gold her land. If Erza then makes half of the Silver Gold her land, she will team up with Juvia and Juvia will try and take over my land. If that happens, those two will be the only rulers of the Silver Gold, despite the Goddess. And if _that _happens," she continued, "the Silver Gold's end is just up ahead."

Lucy pressed her lips together, in thought. Then, all of a sudden, she flailed her arms up into the air and sighed exhaustively, curling her knees up to her chest as she ended up as a ball on the chair.

"I really miss Natsu..." she mumbled, starting to rock back and forth, though she knew she would topple back eventually. She then stopped her acting and uncurled herself, shocked at what she just said.

"L-Levy-chan," Lucy called, timidly. "Do you mind mixing your knights with my knights to send to the Scarlet Battlefield, to retrieve Natsu? I just remembered I have paperwork to do, but I can't do most of it without him."

The Queen knew she was definitely lying to her best friend, but she couldn't help it. She needed him back, so badly.

"Sure, but..." The Countess cut herself off, sighing. "All right then."

Inwardly, she sighed gladly.

"Thank you, Levy-chan. You're a great help."

The blue-haired Countess smiled, and nodded, quickly walking out of the study.

* * *

Natsu growled in frustration. "Don't give me that fucking shitty information! You know I can defeat you, since Lucy is a higher rank than you!"

Erza gave him a smug smirk. "Rank has nothing to do with defeating me. I do not care if Queen Heartfilia is a higher rank than me, but I am stronger in power. Much stronger," she said.

Before Natsu could retort, the study doors burst open, and knights of two different kingdoms came flooding in.

"What the hell?!" Natsu exclaimed, but then he noticed his Queen behind the whole pack, and his face dropped, his feet frozen in his spot. "L-Lucy..." he choked out, his personality different from what it was about half an hour ago.

The blonde-haired woman lowered her eyes and held her hand out to the Champion. "Please. Drop this. We can fight another time, Erza."

Since Natsu was the Champion, and under the Queen's control, he had to follow her orders, no matter what, especially in public, so he took her hand and lead her out, the pack of knights following them as they turned and twisted around the sharp corners of the War Palace.

"Sorry, Your Majesty." He barely resisted the urge to call her 'Lucy'.

The woman shook her hand dismissively towards the knights, as they left, metal clanking against metal, the noise eventually fading into nothing.

"Natsu," she said, "I've really missed you. I never thought I'd see you ever again."

He chuckled lightly. "Sorry, Luce," he repeated, his informal manners kicking in. "Didn't mean to worry you."

The Queen shook her head. "It's alright." She bit her lip, unsure if she should let her true emotions out or just keep them locked in for now. "I..."

He looked at her, curious. "What's up?"

"I'm thinking of stepping down from the position of Queen."

He choked on his spit, pounding his fist on his chest (well, breastplate) - and heck it hurt. "You what?" he choked out.

She repeated what she said, and Natsu caught her shoulders, shaking her back and forth, telling her to grab a hold of herself.

"Lucy! Please, why would you want to step down from that position? I mean, you could overpower Erza! And Juvia! Erza's an Elder and Juvia's a Duchess, whilst you're on a higher rank, the damn Queen!"

She shook her head. "No, that won't be for long." She paused. "When was the last time you had a vision from the Goddess?"

He blinked, losing grip on her shoulders to start pacing back and forth, tapping the side of his head with one finger to recap his dreams from previous nights.

He definitely knew he had a vision one night... but now he just can't remember it.

Ah, crap.

"Dunno, but I definitely know I had a vision from her, promise."

The blonde nodded, her lips pressed together for a few minutes, as her mind took in all the new information.

"Do you know what happened in the vision?" she then asked, pushing the matter a bit further.

Now the cogs in Natsu's mind really did start turning. He subconsciously hummed a tune as he thought, trying to recall any dreams or visions he could recall.

And, believe it or not, he could recall a lot of dreams, if he wanted to.

Let's see, there were a lot of dreams and nightmares and possibly visions he had in the past month like...

Getting chased by dinosaurs (cool dream, just not epic enough).

Getting beheaded by Erza (definite nightmare).

Watching Gray strip and scream (definite epic dream).

Kissing Lucy and beyond (definite epic and erotic dream; he could have it every night).

Hanging out with Lisanna, Gajeel, Jellal and everyone.

Fighting with Gajeel and Gray.

Seeing Lucy in absolutely sexy clothing.

Watching Lucy, and more Lucy, and maybe that occasional Gray stripping and screaming stuff.

Yeah... no vision he could recall.

Snapping back into reality, he shook his head in disappointment.

The female frowned, her brown orbs also filled with disappointment.

* * *

Natsu starting pacing back and forth, back and forth.

He really did not get it.

He definitely knows he had a vision from the Goddess, but now he can't remember it. Weird, I tell ya. Weird. Like, literally weird.

Growling and groaning in frustration, he ruffled up his pink locks, breathing heavily as he let himself fall onto his luxurious bed.

He stared at the ceiling, letting sleep slowly and steadily take over him, but before he properly dozed off, he saw, through half-lidded and cloudy eyes, Erza come in, a smug smirk on her lips.

* * *

Eleanor was humming to herself, a bright smile on her lips, as she was carrying a tray with a goblet full of red wine in.

She was about to turn the doorknob, until she was suddenly knocked unconscious by a spear.

A clanking of armor followed after, and footsteps entered the Champion's bedroom.

The Empress-to-be watched him, as his half-lidded eyes closed fully.

"The vision you got from the Goddess signals your Queen's end, as she shall be slain in 5 months time." There was a brief pause. "I wonder how the Goddess will cope with there then being 3 rulers, then 2, later on?"

She darkly chuckled, but stopped when the 'dead' Champion shifted in his sleep.

"Shut up," he drawled out, slowly getting up, using his elbow to lift himself up. "Let me tell you, bitchy Empress-to-be, whatever you are. You can't defeat Lucy. I know for a fact that if an Elder's Champion dies, the Elder also gets killed. That is a law set by the Goddess, whether you like it or not. Therefore, if I kill your Champion, it's an auto win for us."

Erza ground her teeth angrily. "Oh, yes. That is certainly true, I shall admit, however, I have no Champion at this very moment. How shall I be killed if I have no Champion?"

"You will get a Champion, no matter what before the Land War starts." He watched her eyes widen in shock. "I bet you're wondering how I know about the Land War, right? Let's just say that Lucy told me all about it when we were talking in the study. No point talking to her about it now, because I'm telling you about it, so you better listen up."

The armored woman stiffened, but before Natsu could say anything about the upcoming Land War, Lucy had walked through the door and pointed a sword at the back of her neck.

"Don't even _think _about saying anything to her, Natsu. The faster she learns about the Land War, the faster she shall gather her Champion and fight against us," she said.

Erza shook her head and turned around, walking out of the room, quickly leaving them behind.

The blonde Queen sheathed her sword. "Natsu. When you told me that I could overpower Erza, I won't be able to. If you're wondering why, she is going to become the Empress of the Scarlet Battlefield, and not just Elder."

"Wait - what?"

She shook her head, unsure. "I'm not so sure myself. We'll have to wait until Erza herself becomes a proper Empress to find out more."

The boy lowered his eyes sadly, as he sighed and flopped back on to his bed again, his back pressing against the mattress.

* * *

Gray cheered as he held up the papers in his hand, and he shouted with a loud yell. "Hell yeah! I got into Fiore University! Woo-hoo! Ohhh yeah!" He started dancing around the place, hopping around everywhere and he spun around the house. "Oh yeah! I'm so gonna tell Jellal about this!"

He spun around some more, before landing in front of his cell phone. He picked it up and almost, by instinct, dialed Natsu's number in, but quickly erased the numbers he put in and put in Jellal's instead.

It was silent around him for few minutes before...

"_We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again._"

Gray scowled quietly, before deciding to leave a message for the blue-haired man.

"All right, pick up right now, buddy, and I promise you, one hundred percent, that I will _not _go over to your house to kill you. Oh, and just so you know, this is Gray. Now, hurry the fuck up and pick up the darn phone."

He sighed and slammed the phone down, forgetting for a moment that it was his own cell phone, not the home phone. "Crap," he muttered. "I didn't smash the phone so hard down that I broke the screen, did I?" He turned the phone over, and sighed in relief that it wasn't smashed.

Then, he threw the stapled pieces of paper onto the coffee table and casually walked into the kitchen, where he looked out of the window to see it literally pouring down outside. "Aw, crap. It's pouring down. Now I won't be able to go to the concert I was supposed to go to at 7." He shrugged, as he made himself a sandwich. "Too late now, I suppose."

* * *

Natsu puffed out his cheeks as he did one half of the 4 piles of undone paperwork (which is 2 piles). "This is so boring," he moaned, writing slowly but messily on the brown-y and golden-y paper.

The woman sitting next to him, however, just chuckled softly, before continuing to write and sign, finishing sheet after sheet.

"You should hurry up," she then said, crossing one leg over the over, nearly finishing her first pile. "It's almost lunch."

The mention of lunch nearly made Natsu snap his quill in half with excitement, but luckily he didn't, so he decided to do the rest of his paperwork quickly and quietly.

Lunch then came around, and their food was brought to them by separate butlers, as they had different but similar tastes of food.

They also ate at different tables, but they were close enough that their knees touched if they separated them far enough.

Natsu stabbed his metal fork into the meat, as he then stuffed it into his mouth. "This is pretty nice," he commented. "How fine are your cooks?"

The Queen looked at him, one cheek puffed out as she was in the middle of chewing. "They're quite skilled, but they, I must admit, cannot defeat even the best cooks."

Natsu nodded, taking in the information.

The two continued eating in complete silence, despite the occasional clinking of the knives and forks being smashing lightly together.

When the truly silent but somewhat comfortable lunch ended, the two went back to paperwork, moaning, signing and talking about irrelevant topics.

Like the real world.

And unicorns.

And Gray, Gajeel and Jellal.

And Lisanna, oddly.

Other than that, it had still been silent, as if the two had nothing on their minds but paperwork, paperwork and... you guessed it, paperwork.

But Natsu then suddenly brought up the topic of the Land War.

"Hey, Luce?" he asked, suddenly used to calling her the nickname he gave her.

She gave him a glance and turned her gaze toward the papers again, lightly nudging him with her knee as a signal to say what he needs to say.

"Is it true that if a Champion of an Elder dies, then the Elder himself or herself dies too?"

The female straightened up in her chair, and placed her quill down.

She lowered her eyes and nodded. "Yes," she answered quietly. "It's true."

Damn, now if Jellal becomes Erza's Champion, then he'll have to kill him to get an automatic win... and it's the same with Gray, too - as he would be the possible Champion of Juvia... ah, shit, what about Gajeel? Wait, he'd be... nah! That's impossible! He's too scary to be a Champion!

Yeah, that's like... totally impossible... I mean, for one, Gajeel's too rough and grumpy to everyone...

Well, it _is _impossible, right?

_Riiiight_?

* * *

**See what I mean? Totally long chappy. Well, I just typed and typed and I got carried away. So I decided to end it at this. I was gonna split it into two parts, but I said in the previous chapter that I'd be making this one SUPER DUPER LONG! And here you go.  
**

**Have a nice dayyyyyyyyy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, let's just say... that... this whole chapter is focused on the real world, 'kay? Good.**

* * *

Jellal laughed, as he patted his pockets, his laugh slowly dying down, as he realized he left his phone at home.

Oh, crap.

Besides, wasn't Gray supposed to come to the concert as well?

He probably forgot to come.

Or maybe he didn't want to come because it was literally pouring down outside.

Anyhow, he forgot his phone. And it was a SAMSUNG Galaxy S3.

"I'm just gonna go to the loo," lied Jellal, as he dashed through the sweaty crowd, getting pushed around a few times.

But hey, he eventually made it to the exit, where he passed the tall doorman, and into fresh, wet air, as his skin contacted with the rain drops.

"Fresh air!" he breathed, as he felt his clothes, especially his jeans, get wet and stick to his skin. That was one thing he sort of hated when he wore jeans, and it rained. But tonight, it didn't matter, because the moment he arrives home, he'll grab his phone and check for any missed calls.

Taking in a deep breath, her went to the right and started running, though his jeans were slowing down, as they became baggy and wet_._

It was also hard for him to move his arms to help him run, too, as his shirt was literally sticking to his skin, and you could almost see through it, if there was light nearby.

He ran across the road, and almost got ran over by a damn Mercedes-Benz, but it luckily stopped just in time, though the driver angrily shouted at Jellal for not checking then running.

But the blue-haired man didn't give a fuck about him. He just wanted to get home, grab his phone and check for any missed called and messages... After he takes a proper shower.

Now that he thought about it, he only just noticed he really did need the toilet. He whipped his head left and right, looking for the nearest private place to do his business. He inwardly scowled to himself as he couldn't find anywhere, so he decided to just run the rest of the way home and rush to the loo. Then take a shower. Then check his phone.

Yes, that's a good idea.

He winded through corners of streets, until he slowed down to a jog on a street which had the name _Rivington Street_. He started walking, a hand running through his literally went hair, as his clothes were just as wet... maybe sticky too.

He then arrived in front of a normal-looking house, as he took out a key from his pocket and jabbed it into the key hole, before turning it to the left, pushing it as the door opened with a small creak.

Stepping inside and taking off his sneakers, he whipped his head left and right, quickly shaking most of the remaining water out of his messy hair.

He ran the same hand through his hair, as he made his way through the entrance hall, his body leaning on the oak staircase.

His house, apparently, had 3 floors, if you count the basement, though he rarely went down there, only going to store and retrieve things. Anyhow, the ground floor obviously had the rooms every house had; kitchen; lounge; dining room and entrance hall. All of the rooms downstairs were quite decorated with colorful wallpaper that had been there before Jellal had lived there. And heck, he's been to lazy and busy to even rip it down from the walls. The entrance hall had portraits of God knows who, possibly previous owners of the house, even though Jellal's own portrait wasn't hanging on the wall (so he wouldn't have to cover his eyes every time he went past it). But he knew around every 3 Octobers, a portrait painter, usually different ones, would paint the owner's portrait, then hang it on the wall without the owner knowing.

Such a darn pain.

He then heard the doorbell go.

Shit, talk about someone; they show up!

Jellal sighed, suddenly forgetting he needed the loo, and got off the oak staircase, turning back around as he perambulated toward the door, unlocking it then opening it.

A man with surprising dry clothes and a A4 canvas in his hands and a briefcase was on his doorstep.

"Hello, Mr. Fernandes," he greeted, tipping his brown-colored fedora hat.

The young teenager slowly nodded, quickly stepping aside to let the man in. After he had come in, Jellal speedily stuck his head outside just to check if it was still raining. Oh, holy fucking shit, it was still raining - heavily, too.

That also made Jellal wonder why the heck his clothes were still dry... after possibly walking in the rain.

"... and therefore, I would like to paint a portrait of you," the mysterious man was saying, that caught his attention.

"Wait - what?"

"The previous owners of this mansion - "

"What? Mansion?"

" - have all had their portraits painted by me, and therefore, I would like to paint a portrait of you," he explained.

Jellal raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so, this whole place is a... mansion?"

The man nodded, his fedora still on his head. "That's right, sir."

Jellal pressed his lips together, unsure if he really should get his portrait painted. He heard rumors around the place that every previous owner of this apparent mansion was... killed... in some way. Unusual or usual, they still got killed.

Then, he remembered the chest of letters that Natsu had sent to him, as the thought of unusual and usualness popped into his head.

"Ah, one second." He excused himself, rushing up of the oak stairs and into his room, whilst the rooms beside her literally empty, apart from the occasional bed in some.

His room wasn't like other teenagers' room, messy and untidy, desks filled with unfinished homework and detention slips and dark. It was more... of the opposite.

He had two neat piles of 'supposed to hand in' homework and projects, as well as his closed, black laptop on his white desk.

He scrambled towards his small chest of drawers on his desk, where he had placed Natsu's letters in.

He pulled the top draw open, revealing white, folded up papers. He sighed gladly, lucky that he didn't throw them away.

Abruptly, he stopped his movements. He really didn't trust the guy downstairs, now.

Shaking his head to drive all the irrelevant thoughts out of his head, he quickly stepped down the hollow, oak stairs.

Wait, _hollow,_ oak stairs?

He pushed the thought out of his head, stepping down from the very last step of the stairs.

The rain was still pounding against the windows throughout the house, as it became somewhat eerie silent.

It didn't feel right.

Cautiously but quickly, he dashed into the lounge to grab his phone.

He turned the screen on and instantly unlocked it, as he noticed he had missed a call from...

Gray.

He turned on voice mail, before Gray's voice filled the room.

"_All right, pick up right now, buddy, and I promise you, one hundred percent, that I will not go over to your house to kill you. Oh, and just so you know, this is Gray. Now, hurry the fuck up and pick up the darn phone._"

Jellal chuckled slightly, before punching in Gray's number in the number pad and pressing the phone to his ear.

It rang 5 times before...

"_It's about time, Jellal!_" came Gray's scream.

Silently, the blue-haired man winced. "Ouch," he said. "By the way, apparently my previous house owners were killed or murdered."

He could hear the raven-haired man's breathing quicken. "_No way, right_?" he heard from the other line. "_You're not gonna die, right? I mean, we still need you to help us contact Natsu in the Silver Gold_."

Jellal's own breathing quickened, and he felt stares burning into the back of his head.

No, it couldn't be the painter, could it?

Swiftly turning around, he came face to face with someone, and a earsplitting scream filled the neighborhood, louder than the pounding rain, as the crows and ravens cawed and flew off, scared by the sudden noise.

* * *

Gray this time literally dropped his voice, as he felt his heart pounding against his chest, the rain even pounding in sync.

Jellal doing an earsplitting scream equals something really bad.

He dashed out of the house, his eyes now and then trailing up to the sky, his shoes splashing in puddles as he winded through groups of teenagers and jumped over fences and gates, cutting through fields, trying to Jellal's house as fast as possible, to make sure he was fine.

Almost slipping against the wet grass of the fields and hurting himself, he panted heavily, his heart pounding even harder against his chest.

He also noticed the rain coming down even harder, and fog had started appearing ahead. "Shit," he muttered, jumping over a stone wall, his feet once again running on the pavement, splashing puddles wetting his clothes even more.

He whipped his head left and right, trying to find any sign that showed him which street he was on.

He squinted, faintly making out a sign that said _Saint Nicholas Avenue _through the fog. Shit, he was so on the wrong street.

Still panting and his skin wet, he turned to the left and carried on running, a short scream escaping his lips as he dodged an incoming car.

And here he thought there were no cars out, as it was 2 in the morning.

He sighed disbelievingly as he carried on running, eventually stopping in front of a street that was literally filled with fog.

He, slightly afraid, swallowed a lump in his throat.

He didn't like this, at all.

It was silent around him, apart from the waves of the sea in the background.

For a start, it was too quiet.

If it was a normal night, cars would be on the street, honking their horns whilst teenagers would be yelling and cheering at successful dangerous acts, and girls squealing and clinging on to the teenagers, drunk after drinking bottles of alcohol. The road would be filled with lights all over, getting ready for Halloween, with little kids walking back home with their mothers and fathers after a long night.

But no, it was different. Everything about it was different.

It was dark, misty... dead.

"This doesn't feel right," he commented, looking up at the now clouded sky, the rain halting to a stop.

He ran a hand through his raven locks, countless possibilities of what might have happened to Jellal running into his mind.

"Did the Silver Gold... cause this ruckus?"

Before he could mutter any more questions and comments to himself, another earsplitting scream, probably belonging to Jellal, filled the air, causing him to cover his ears instantly.

"Jellal!" screamed Gray, instinctively running into the mist, not caring what would happen to him if he did go deep.

* * *

Jellal breathed heavily, his head hanging as the mysterious man suddenly disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"Jellal!"

He heard a distant call of his name.

He recognized that voice. Definitely, it was definitely Gray.

Weakly, he groaned and tried standing up, but failed miserably.

"Take it easy, man," Gray said, catching him just in time. He helped him up, as the blue-haired man checked Gray top to bottom, seeing his clothes and skin wet.

"W-Why did you come?" he croaked out.

Gray's face fell. "I heard you scream, so I ran all the way here. I nearly got ran over twice and... yeah." He shrugged, unsure what else to say.

Jellal nodded, and looked around, watching the fog and mist fade away.

The younger man followed the other man's actions, his head also whipping left and right.

The moment all the mist faded, everything normal just came back, as if nothing happened at all; the teenagers, the drunk girls, the honking cars... everything.

"I should've known," Jellal said, "my house gives death to every owner. But the thing is, I don't know how."

Gray sighed and looked at the now cloudless and star-filled sky. "It could've been the Silver Gold's doing."

"How come?"

Jellal staggered up to his feet, occasionally using Gray's support.

"I dunno," Gray answered truthfully. "It was just that the atmosphere was entirely different from what it usually was."

Jellal nodded. "I see."

Gasping, the tattooed male remembered he still needed to retrieve Natsu's letters.

Therefore, he told Gray to go into his room and grab the letters, as Jellal himself couldn't run.

Gray nodded, and burst through his house door, his eyes landing on the oak stairs in front.

_All right, _Gray thought to himself, thinking up a plan. _Run up the stairs, go into Jellal's room and retrieve the letters, come back downstairs, then run out_...

That sounded like a good plan.

Or so it seemed.

He put his plan into action, running up the stairs and dashing into Jellal's room, his eyes roaming all over the place until he settled on the small chest of drawers snugged in the corner.

He dove toward it, opening the top draw and pulling out the letters, before stuffing them in his pocket, rushing back down the hollow, oak stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, he sucked in a quick breath, his ears picking up a small beeping sound coming from the lounge.

Wait, he recognized that beeping. It wasn't Jellal's phone, was it?

Shaking his head in disbelief, he made his way into the lounge, picking up Jellal's phone before jogging out of the house.

* * *

The next morning, it was a sunny, dry day, as if nothing at all happened the previous night.

Gajeel was shuffling his way toward Jellal, who was standing by the school gate, the blue-haired man's back facing his.

But the moment Jellal turned, Gajeel stopped in his tracks.

Those plasters weren't there yesterday in the sunlight.

Besides, Jellal never came back to the concert last night.

Speaking of the concert, it was pretty epic. Like, totally epic.

Anyow, getting back to Jellal and his plasters... they definitely weren't there last night at the concert.

And at that moment, Jellal fully turned to face Gajeel.

"Good morning, Gajeel," he greeted distantly, as Gajeel flinched.

"Y-Yeah," he yelled back. "G-Good mornin'."

His red eyes traveled to Gray, who just shrugged, as if he didn't know anything of what happened.

Scowling, the red-eyed male stomped toward the two, but Lisanna somehow reached them first.

"Good morning!" she greeted them, not bothered by the fact that Natsu has been gone for 8, nearly 9, months now.

Jellal and Gray gave her a worried look, unsure if they really should tell her what had happened with Natsu recently.

"Oh, hey, Lisanna," they both replied simultaneously, laughing nervously.

She raised a brow. "Is something wrong?" She gasped. "Is there something wrong with Natsu?!"

The two paled considerably.

Gray laughed some more, nervously. "Ha-ha, 'course not!"

The silver-haired female pouted, and told them not to lie.

Gray scowled, and turned his head away, muttering curses under his breath.

"NatsusortofbecameaChampionandnowistrappedintheSil verGolduntiltheLandWarisover!" Gray jumbled all the words together, making it into all into one giant word.

Lisanna blinked, unsure what he just said. "Could you just... repeat that?"

The raven-haired man sighed, and rubbed his temples, frustrated about his best mate's current situation.

"Okay," Jellal started, slowly. "You know the Lucy that Natsu mentioned in the letter we showed you?" She nodded. "Well, let's say that, Natsu, yes, Natsu, became her Champion, and now he's trapped in the parallel universe until this war, or something, ends."

Lisanna narrowed her crystal blue eyes. "Champion? What? He's not... He's not cheating on me, is he?!"

_That, we don't know, _was what Jellal wanted to say, but Gray beat him to it.

"Of course not! He's only being loyal to her, definitely not chasing her or anything!"

He sounded sarcastic, and Lisanna absolutely did _not _like that.

* * *

**So... how good was this? I actually wanted to make this a bit longer, but I decided to end it at that. Gajeel will make more appearances, but not many in this story. So, yeah... rate and review, I guess.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo! This time... I'm not gonna say anything!  
**

* * *

Lucy moaned under him, as she ground her pelvis against his own, earning herself a growl out of him.

Natsu dove his head down, capturing her lips in his, pressing some of his body weight against her body.

She slid her arms around his neck, pulling him into her, as she wrapped her slender legs around his narrow waist.

He'd admit that he'd never gone this far with any woman, including Lisanna, though Lucy was one he treasured a lot.

Lucy ran a hand through his thick pink locks, before pulling away, gasping for air.

Natsu dove down once more, but abruptly stopped when a terrified look was in her brown eyes.

"S-Stop..." she whispered, absolutely terrified.

* * *

For a start, Natsu woke up, his hair sticking to his forehead.

He could still feel the tingling feeling of their intense kiss on his lips, even though it was only a dream.

He heard the door of his bedroom open, followed by Lucy's footsteps.

"Good morning - " she cut herself off, a blank looked on her face. "Is... something wrong?"

Natsu asked a question he didn't really want to ask Lucy directly.

"How long has the Goddess been trapped?"

Lucy's blank look turned into a deep frown. "It's a long story," she replied.

Natsu opened his mouth the speak, but a loud crashing noise coming from outside made his mouth instantly close, and his body get off the bed.

"What was that noise?!" he yelled, grabbing his Queen's wrist and pulling her outside.

Outside was a freaking ruckus, as if they were organizing a party or celebration.

Or maybe they were just panicking.

Natsu slowly looked at his Queen, the same blank and confused look on her face.

"What in the world...?"

Lucy swallowed a lump in her throat, a saddened look in her eyes.

"Erza's invaded us," she whispered.

The pink-haired man clenched his teeth in anger, his eyes burning with fire.

"She's fucking messing with us!" he screamed, clenching his teeth together even harder.

A cloud of smoke erupted from the ruckus, and emerging from the smoke was a woman, a tall woman, with flowing scarlet and black armor.

Ohhh, shit.

This wasn't good.

It was Empress Erza Scarlet, the Elder of Scarlet Battlefield.

Lucy placed her hand on her sword hilt, slowly unsheathing it.

But she stopped when her Champion placed a hand on her forearm. "Don't."

"But, Natsu - !"

There was a spark of grief in his charcoal eyes, that made her stop her protest and step back into the sidelines.

This time, Natsu sheathed his sword, his hand on the gold-colored hilt.

"Now," he said. "Come at me, you darn Empress!"

* * *

Erza charged toward Natsu, switching armors as the Champion dodged and attacked, defended and rolled.

He raised his sword and charged, his eyes flaring with anger, striking down every few seconds.

Sooner or later, he'd get defeated and die, that was a certainty.

Natsu growled, his animalistic instincts starting to take over.

"Don't fucking touch her, bitch," he hissed through clenched teeth. "Any of your followers touch her, and they'll die."

Erza gave him a smirk, before switching armors once more, her armor different to all the others Natsu has seen.

This armor was like a purple, revealing kimono. It consisted of a short sleeveless tunic decorated by many flower motifs, with a revealing cleavage and revealing opening on the sides, exposing much of Erza's chest, held closed by both a large, dark obi, which had a thin red rope tied around it and sported a wide closing ribbon on the back, and by a lighter, smaller white belt, which were both wrapped around a pink, flower-patterned cloth circling Erza's waist on the back and the sides.

And she had a spear with her.

This was _not _a good idea. Maybe he should flee. Like, literally flee, but he didn't want to look weak in front of his Queen.

Hence, he kept on fighting against the Empress, though the result was clearly, absolutely crystal clear:

He was going to get killed, definitely.

Shit, maybe he should pay attention to what was happening in reality.

Erza was currently charging at him, jumping before abruptly pinning him to the ground.

Okay, double shit.

She raised her spear, ready to kill him, and the Queen, early.

All right, all right! Triple shit, even!

Lucy let out a strangled cry, tears forming in her eyes.

Erza turned her heard to face the Queen, a smug smirk on her lips. "Any last words to your Champion, Queen Heartfilia?"

She didn't say anything, though her mouth hung open. "You..." she whispered. Her hand lay on her sword hilt, her stare hardening.

"No last words?" Her smirk widened as she turned her gaze back to the shock-filled Champion.

She slowly, oh, ever so slowly, lowered her spear.

It touched his metal armor, and almost pierced it, until Lucy pushed her out of the way, as the Empress' spear was knocked out of her hands.

The two Elders rolled and rolled all over the hallway floor, as a maid peeked out of one of the doors and squeaked, slamming the door closed again.

Natsu, in the background, hastily scrambled up to his feet, and watched in horror as his Queen wrestled with the rivaling Empress.

Quadruple shit. He should really do something to stop them.

He whipped his head, left and right, unsure what to do.

Should he help Lucy, or leave her be?

No, he isn't that mean... is he? Well, he does look pretty reliable, so I guess that's he gets people's trust... and all.

Whatever, he'll just run onto the save like the epic knight in shining armor and save the princess from the evil... witch. Or whoever the bad guy (woman, in this case) was.

Erza pushed the blonde to the side, their glares locking, as Lucy went on all fours and skidded across the marble floor, her steel boots making a high-pitched screeching noise.

"You cannot defeat me, Heartfilia! I know you have vowed to the Goddess that you will not shed blood," Erza spat.

Rising up to her feet, the Queen gave her a small, tiny smile, that was almost impossible to notice.

"Oh? Are you sure that wasn't Juvia, who was wearing a golden clothing at the time, who vowed to not shed blood?" the blonde mocked, as the other woman's eyes grew wide with shock.

_That bitch betrayed me! I should have known it was her who vowed to the Goddess! I shall destroy the Goddess, and become the newly-ranked Goddess! _Erza growled, changing armors and weapons and clothes once more.

The armor she _now _had on was more like... normal armor... just... a bit revealing and... metal-y.

Yeah, but... getting back to the battle, it's sort of destroying the place, castle, palace, kind of.

Natsu heard a rumble from above, and, at first, thought it was just some thunder outside, but remembered he was the one who was controlling the weather, not God. Or the Goddess.

But he noticed it was those two making the ruckus, their shining swords clashing, almost shedding blood, as they both dodged the other's attack.

Natsu heard yelling, shouting, even screaming at some point in the midst of the intense battle between Elders, but made out one word out of the whole distant conversation:

"_Death_."

He didn't know the rest of the sentences and screams and shouts and yells, but 'death' was the only word he heard.

Who was talking?

Was it Erza boasting about how she would take over Lucy's land after her probable death, or was Lucy yelling and screaming about how she can't meet her death so early?

He just couldn't tell, as their voices sounded so... identical when screaming (and yelling and shouting).

He snapped out of his thoughts, however, when the pretty large ball of smoke disappeared, revealing two women.

A beautiful, but tattered, blonde, and a somewhat, evil-looking scarlet-haired woman.

Natsu gulped.

Their conditions didn't look so good, but Erza's condition looked even worse than Lucy's condition, he must admit.

His eye caught Lucy staggering, trying to stay standing, to prove that she was stronger than Erza thought she was.

The said woman (Erza) smirked, but it immediately faltered the moment it came onto her face, as her face was filled with shock, a big cut splitting across her chest, as she fell to the ground.

"I'm sure you were talking about my death around 20 seconds ago, Empress Knightwalker."

And she walked away, her clothes changing back to the simple, violet dress.

* * *

Lucy was talking with one of the Knights, then suddenly dismissed him, as he looked shocked for a second, though he quickly regained his original posture and bowed, before scampering out of his Queen's study.

The woman sighed and slowly placed her hands on her braids in her blonde locks, slowly removing the braids.

A few minutes of silence passed, until a knock came to her door.

She glanced to her study sofa to find an empty space, finding it quite strange as Natsu is usually sitting there, either in minimum clothing or his full armor, staring at her, and either smiling or grinning at her whenever she looks at him.

"C-Come in," she called with a strained voice, trying to separate her hands from her hair.

She heard the door open, followed by metal footsteps.

She wasn't able to tell who it was, as all of her knights wear armor.

But before she knew it, she heard the door close and a few laughs.

She definitely recognized that laughter, and immediately she removed her hands from her hair, wincing a few seconds after.

"Sorry about that, Luce," the pink-haired Champion apologized, before chuckling again. "But you just looked so hilarious, awkward, as well, with your hand stuck in your hair."

She pouted at him. "Shut up." She sighed and brought her hands back to her head, her fingers getting back to removing her braid.

Her ears listened to Natsu's struggling as he attempted to take off his armor, but in an average of 5 minutes, she heard a loud sigh of relief.

"Hey, Natsu?" Lucy called to her Champion.

"Yeah, Lucy...?" he called back slowly, as he stood by the bookcase, reading _Raising Dragons_*. Well, reading the blurb, anyway.

There were a few sounds of grunting, until Lucy spoke up again. "D-Do you mind helping me remove my braids?"

30 seconds later, he slammed the book shut - erupting dust from it, as it hasn't been read for a few decades - and put it back in its case, before turning around and blinking at Lucy for a good, full minute. He stared at her position, as she ignored him, gently grinding her teeth together as her brows furrowed in frustration.

He quietly chuckled to himself, under his breath, as he strolled over to the struggling Queen and put his hands over her smaller ones, as she squeaked and retracted them, placing them in her lap.

"Stay still," he said softly. He gently removed one braid, then another, until all of them were removed from her golden hair.

He took a step back, and grinned.

She turned her head to face him, an innocent look on her face.

"You know what?"

She cocked her head at him.

"You. Look. Be-u-ti-ful." He said each syllable, to show he really meant it.

The woman blushed and smiled, before another knock came to the door.

"Come in," Lucy called.

Another one of those damn knights came in, and also blushed himself at his Queen's hairstyle.

"Uhm, Queen Heartfilia, Countess Levy is here to see you."

"Oh?" The Queen stood up, a smile blossoming on her lips. "Well then, send her in."

Natsu gave her a thumbs up, as he slid his chain mail back on and walked out.

* * *

"Oh, fuck!" Gray screamed.

He scanned his eyes over the list of the students studying at Fiore University.

Jellal came up behind him.

"What's wrong, Gray?" he asked, peeking over his shoulder to peer at the list as well.

It had been about a few weeks since that mysterious man arrived at Jellal's (former) house door, and somehow, the plasters he had on his face were... still there.

The blue-haired man uncrossed his arms and looked at the sheets carefully, trying to look for Natsu's name, even though the pair already knew he wouldn't be on the list.

Growling lowly, Gray pulled out a marker pen and badly drew a box at the bottom of one of the papers that were stuck on the wall, and wrote similar information that was provided in the other boxes above.

"Haha! Now, Natsu's part of Fiore University! Officially!" Gray let out a laugh, which definitely sounded like evil laughter, as Jellal started backing away slightly.

"Gray," he hissed. "We'll get detention already if you do that."

Gray blinked, confused. "What? You're not kiddin' right?" His face went pale. "Oh, shit. Who's holding detention?"

The blue-haired man just shrugged.

"You'll get detention anyway, since you've already done it. I mean, _we'll _get detention thanks to you."

Gray gaped at him. "Oh, hell no!" he yelled. "Thanks to me? Ha," he laughed sarcastically. "You're welcome!"

Jellal didn't reply, and stalked off, a hand reaching to the back of his head to scratch the place.

Sighing, he stuffed the marker pen back into pocket, and literally squealed and jumped at a sudden voice that startled him.

"WHO THE FUCK - ?!" Gray started loudly, but stopped when the person, whoever it was, spoke.

"Don't use that language. You'll get punished."

It was a female, for a start. And not Lisanna.

Yeah, the woman sounded familiar. He knew he'd met her before, but he just can't put his finger on the name.

Lisanna's elder sister... elder sister... elder sister.

"Oh!" Gray gasped, spinning round to come face-to-face with Mirajane Strauss, as she smiled.

"Hello, Gray. So, despite the low scores that Jellal said you apparently got, you got into Fiore University?"

Laughing nervously, he let a small 'Yeah,' as the woman giggled.

"I'm surprised. I thought you'd get into another university like... I don't know, Edolas, or maybe even Bosco University?"

The man almost gagged. "Oh, hell no. No, no, no. I ain't going to Edolas, let along Bosco just to go to a darn uni."

The woman hummed a small tune. "I guess so."

Then, the bell went. "Whoops, gotta go! I'll see you around, Gray!"

* * *

Natsu tapped his foot angrily, his arms crossed across his chest.

He didn't like the fact that there was also another knight in the room, joining in on the conversation that was _supposed _to be between him and Lucy.

"So, Lucy, dear, how have you been, lately?" the knight, known as Dan Straight, asked, leaning on the edge of the study desk to make himself look... attractive.

The Queen hummed a short tune, sorting out papers as she sent secret glances to Natsu, now and then.

Natsu growled lowly, as his gripped the spine of the book he was looking through harder. _Fuck that bastard. I hate him. Luce, **fucking get rid of**_ **_him_**_!_

And to his ultimate joy, she did.

"I'm entirely sorry about this, Dan, but I would really like some time along with personal Champion," she said, forcing a smile.

Dan, for a moment, looked shocked.

"B-But why, Lucy, dear?"

This time, the pink-haired male actually snapped and growled at the other man.

"Just fuck off and follow the Queen's orders, why don't you?!"

Shocked to an even more extent, he shuffled his way through the door, as he started hitting on maids once he got through.

Sighing, the blonde got up from her chair and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Thanks," she said, her smile, once again on her lips.

Natsu laughed, giving her a small peck back.

* * *

**The ultimate final result. Woohoo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys decide if this story is gonna be successful or not. And correct me if I accidentally write 'Scarlet' instead of 'Knightwalker'.  
**

* * *

Rumors spread around Fiore University like freaking quickfire.

What were the rumors, you ask?

The rumors were that Natsu Dragneel was dead.

Of course, they didn't know the truth of him being "abducted" by a fairy, but it was definitely hard to believe that he was "abducted" by one.

Therefore, Gray, Jellal and Gajeel were all determined to make everyone believe that he's in a parallel universe, fighting for a species that they didn't even know existed.

However, they knew it weren't gonna be that simple to convince the majority of the university, so they decided to plan plans for weeks, until everything was done and perfectly planned.

"All right," said Gray, sitting on the chair at their usual lunch table. "Time to make some plans."

Gajeel looked at him with a bored expression. "Is that even possible to do when we don't have proof that fairies even exist?"

Gray nodded his head, a triumphant grin on his face. "Maybe we don't have proof, but hey, we can always ask Natsu to send us some... stuff from the Silver Gold," he suggested.

Jellal shook his head in disagreement. "No. It'll probably take us a day or two to write a letter to him, and maybe 2 weeks in his world, 4 weeks here, to deliver it to him. Then, it'll take about 5 weeks his world, 10 weeks here, to gather all the props and send a letter back."

Gajeel grunted in slight agreement. "Exactly. That'll equal 14 weeks in total, dumbass."

Gray growled. "Shut up! Who cares about how many weeks we take to make everyone believe? I mean, we can take as many weeks as we need to get everything ready, right?" He looked at Jellal.

Looking at him with hazel eyes, Jellal rolled his eyes and nodded, earning himself a triumphant 'Woo!' from Gray.

The ink-haired male started digging through his bag for his notebooks, before pulling out about 5 thin notebooks.

He opened the very first page of one of the books, and took out his pencil, and wrote, scruffily, at the top.

'_Death of Natsu Dragneel is Fake_'

The other two males sweat-dropped at the lame title.

"Dude," said Gajeel, "can't you think up a better title than that stupid, crappy one?"

Again, Gray scowled at him. "Shut your mouth, tin can! I'm not in the mood for thinking up fancy titles for a friggin' small plan, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he huffed, turning his head away as he watched a table of other boys look at his table from now and then.

It took nearly all lunch time for Gray to think up the perfect letter to Natsu, without being so rude and demanding to him, and without Jellal or Gajeel's help.

But with only 5 minutes left to write an outline of the letter, he wrote absolutely everything major it would contain when they'll write it after school.

The bell then rang, and Gray gathered all his belongings together, before stuffing them in his bag as he made his way to next lesson.

* * *

Natsu was literally tempted to tuck a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

But he had to resist the urge because his Queen was doing paperwork.

And there was a pretty strict rule of not disturbing Elders from paperwork, but hey, it couldn't hurt to break a rule once in a while, right?

Hence, he reached out his hand to her loose strand of hair, but before he could even touch it, it was already tucked behind her ear.

Shit. He let the chance slip.

Looking up from the papers, she giggled as she noticed Natsu was trying to tuck her hair behind her ear. "Were you, by any chance, trying to took a loose strand behind my ear?"

The male huffed and turned away, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"Shut up," he muttered.

Lucy laughed lightly. "Aw, don't be so down."

Natsu grinned once more and nodded to the (current) small stack of papers. "Don't be so lazy. Hurry up and finish them, so I can quickly do and finish my duties."

She rolled her eyes and dipped her quill in the bottle of ink again. "Yes, sir," she playfully said, finishing off the letter that would be sent to Levy in the Cobalt Blue Library.

Whistling a random tune that came to his head, he look all around the place, carefully looking at all the the features in the study as his Queen also hummed a tune, doing her paperwork whilst doing so.

To be truthful, Natsu had never actually taken in the tiny details of the study, but now he actually was, because now, it felt like he was living here, in the Silver Gold, in the Golden Scenery, with Lucy, the knights and everyone.

It was as if... as if...

As if he didn't want to leave.

Anyhow, there a world map on the wall, showing all the Lands, and the center Land, the Goddess' Pascuis*.

Natsu strolled over, his whistle dying down, only leaving Lucy's humming in the background.

He drew with his finger the continents he learned in Geography, their average shape and size.

"Asia, Africa, North America, South America, Antarctica, Europe, and Australia, " he mumbled under his breath, as Lucy looked up at his curiously.

"Did you say something?" she asked, before tucking another loose strand and huffing, finally deciding to tie her blonde hair up.

Natsu turned around to face her, blinking as he eyed her new but simple hairstyle.

He let out a small laugh, but quickly changed to a choking-like cough.

Lucy blushed herself. "W-What?"

Clearing his throat, he walked back over to the sofa and plopped down on it. "Nah," he said, waving his hand in front of his face in a dismissive manner. "It's just that you looked sorta... weird - in a good way - with your hair tied up."

The blonde rolled her eyes and completed the last few papers, before sighing blissfully and standing up, taking the ribbon in her hair out, letting the golden locks cascade partly down her back.

She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair to remove tangles.

"I can't tell if that's an insult or a compliment."

Natsu pouted. "That's mean, Luce."

She sharply turned to him and pointed. "Hey! You have no right to talk when you just... insulted me!"

Natsu smiled and laid his head on his hand as his elbow stood on his knee.

"Aw, is Lucy-Wucy angry?"

The Elder whined and stomped her feet angrily, before Natsu chuckled and stood up.

The angry look that was on the blonde's face quickly disappeared into a confused and curious look. "Where are you going?"

Natsu smiled. "Just gonna do my duties."

She let out a small 'Ehh?' and frowned, before walking back toward her study chair and sitting on it once more.

The pink-haired male leaned against the desk. "Aw, don't be so down," he repeated her words from earlier, as he pushed himself off and walked out of the study, pulling the doors open and laughing, the oak doors closing quickly after he left.

* * *

Erza sighed and twirled a strand of her scarlet hair with her finger.

She swore that the days were getting more boring as they passed.

Damn.

Hence, it was getting even closer to the Land War, though it was about 5 to 10 years until the literal thing started.

That meant 10 to 20 years in the Human World. Even worse.

She had no Champion, as one thing.

She growled at the thought of losing to Lucy.

She shook her head and got up, changing armors as she strolled out of her study, swinging the doors right open and leaving them open as she started sprinting through the halls.

The Empress glared at one of her servants. "Hurry up and get me a wyvern." The servant nodded weakly but stayed in his place. "Now!" she barked, hastily summoning her sword to prove that she would literally murder him right there and now if he didn't move.

That made the servant dash out, for sure.

A good 20 minutes later, Erza was flying through the air, her scarlet hair going in her face as she flew.

She then suddenly winced painfully as she remembered that Lucy had cut her down, and her soldiers had brought her back to Scarlet Battlefield. Now she even hates Lucy even more. She couldn't believe she lost, especially to that... to that damn woman!

She started screaming words, though the wind silenced her, leaving her to mouth every word.

"I will kill her! I will kill her, her bloody Champion and the Goddess! You cannot stop me from doing that, Lucy Heartfilia! You know that death is the fate of all things!"

She breathed heavily, her eyes catching sight of the golden kingdom below her.

She tugged on the reins of the wyvern to leaned to the left to start diving down.

* * *

Lucy was reading, her eyes traveling across the page. But, suddenly, a loud crash came from outside, and there were screams and yells and possibly shouts, as well, coming from in the hallway.

"Your Majesty!" A knight burst in, his helmet under his arm.

Lucy narrowed her eyes and nodded, quickly dismissing him as she knew who intruded her kingdom.

No other than Empress Erza Knightwalker.

As she was making her way to the double doors, someone, presumably Natsu, knocked and came in. "Luce," he said.

The said woman placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "Don't worry," she whispered. "We won't lose, 100 percent promise."

She watched him lower his eyes, before she was brought into a hug.

"Lucy," he said, "don't die. I love you. I can't let you get killed in front of my eyes. It'll be..." He hugged her tighter. "It'll be too much to take in," he whispered in her ear, sounding as if he was about to cry.

Natsu pulled away and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

He did a few breathing exercises then started to walk out, but said something before doing so.

"Y'know, I find it weird that I haven't been keeping track of the months I've been here."

Lucy stared at his retreating figure, then sighed and requipped her clothing to her armor. Her katana hung by her waist, as she walked out.

One last time, she glanced outside through the window, where it clouded with lightning, and you could hear thunder from all the way inside the castle.

In the hallway, Natsu and Erza were clashing swords exchanging yells and even private words every time their faces were close.

Lucy could make out some words from the low conversation, but not many to tell what they were talking about.

"... is the fate of all..."

"... bullshit!"

"... try and..."

And other words.

She, all of a sudden, made eye contact with Erza, then Natsu, who also turned his head.

"Oh," the scarlet-haired said, landing on the ground, a few feet away from Natsu's place. "I was wondering when you would be coming out of your hiding place, Queen Heartfilia," she spat, and charged toward the blonde.

Lucy drew her sword and blocked the attack at the last minute, jumping backwards to increase the distance between.

"Luce!" Natsu exclaimed, about to run and ally up with Lucy.

She gave him a glance, and mouthed him two words.

"Please. Don't."

Those words spoke in his mind, clear as glass. "But - " he started to protest, but was then stabbed in the back. "S-Shit...!" he rasped out, grabbing the cool steel.

Not far in front, Lucy's eyes grew wide, as her skin went pale, her knees falling to the floor. She bit her lip, gasping for air, though she wasn't the one experiencing the real pain.

"Atlantic Chain*!"

The sound of a fast-speeding stream sped through the air, before hitting the sword Natsu had stabbed in him, smashing it into small pieces.

The Champion fell the ground, blood running down his chin, as the scarlet liquid dripped from his stomach onto the floor, making a small puddle. He breathed heavily, as it took all of his energy to even look up.

Lucy tried getting up, but failed miserably, though someone, a foe-but-ally, kept her steady.

"Don't worry. I'm on your side," she said quiet enough that Erza didn't hear.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuun! Juuust kidding. I bet you can all tell who became an ally. However, maybe she's putting up an act? I don't know, you don't know. Review _your __personal _ideas of why; I might use them in the next few chapters.  
**

*** = Atlantic Chain is a Water Element spell that summons a water chain from the user's palms and shoots it at their target(s). The user can ally up with other Water Element users to increase the amount of chains summoned, used and shot at their target(s).**

*** = _Pascuis _is the Latin word for 'resting place'. Even check Google Translate for proof.**

**This chapter's a tiny bit shorter than the other ones.**


End file.
